Looney Tunes Global trip
by Looneyman
Summary: Bugs, Lola, Tweety, Aaooga, Daffy and Melissa go on a trip around the world shortly after Tweety and Aaooga's wedding. Chaos follows them. Rated M to be safe as it is rather suggestive.
1. The reception and the Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes characters, they belong to warner brothers. Mind you, I've put this disclaimer so many times that you know anyway, but I don't want to get into any legal trouble (mainly because I would never stand a chance of winning if they DID sue me). Anyone else that may crop up don't belong to me either, but belong to their respective owners. Characters you don't recognise are my creation (unless it's a looney tune you've not heard off).

**The Reception and the Idea**

At the village hall at about 7:00 all the looney tunes were having a party. The reason, Tweety and Aaooga had just exchanged vows and were now a married couple. The DJ was Foghorn Leghorn.

"Lets hear, I say, let's hear it for the new couple, newlyweds that is." Foghorn said into the microphone. Tweety and Aaooga took to the dance floor and did the traditional newlyweds dance. Tweety was wearing a black tux with a bow tie. Aaooga was wearing a blue sparkling dress.

"You are a wonderful dancer Aaooga." Tweety said to his new wife.

"You are too." Aaooga replied. They danced to the Hungarian dance number 5. When they finished it would be the turn for Aaooga to dance with her father, but her parents were not present, persumed dead, so it had to be skipped.

"And now, it's time, I say, it's time for some fun. Aaooga, can you take centre stage please?" Foghorn asked into the microphone.

"I know what's coming now." Aaooga said with a smile as she went into the centre of the stage, holding a small Bouquet.

"Now, all the unmarried, I say, all the unmarried women take centre and then take 5 paces backwards, a reverse that is." Foghorn instructed into the microphone. All the unmarried women did as they were instructed.

"Give it your best Aaooga!" Tweety said towards the stage.

"Don't worry, I will." Aaooga replied with a smile. She held the Bouquet in her beak and flew up higher to make a good throw.

"You know, I say you know what to do now right?" Foghorn asked. Aaooga gripped the Bouquet with one hand while remaining airborn with the other.

"I know what to do." Aaooga replied. She threw the Bouquet over her head, leading to a frantic grab sessoin by the other ladies. Eventually a winner emerged from the pile, it was Penelope. She looked at Sylvester with a smile.

"Sufferin Succotash!" Sylvester said in disbelief.

"Looks like you're next to marry Puddy." Tweety Joked. Aaooga landed next to him and started giggling as well. Sylvester and penelope looked at each other.

"Not a bad idea actually." Sylvester thought to himself.

* * *

Bugs and Lola went over to talk to Tweety and Aaooga. They had to dress. Bugs was in a grey business suit and Lola was wearing a red dress. 

"Great going guys." Bugs said to the newlyweds.

"You two make a lovely couple." Lola added.

"Thank you." Tweety replied.

"And that was a good throw Aaooga." Bugs said.

"Thank you." Aaooga replied.

"What are you two going to do about a honeymoon?" Lola asked. Tweety and Aaooga looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh, we hadn't thought about that." Tweety said.

"I certinly didn't think about it." Aaooga added.

"That poses a problem doesn't it." Bugs said.

"Yep." Twetey and Aaooga replied.

"Well, you don't have to go immediately." Lola said.

"She's right, it was about a month after our wedding before we left for our honeymoon." Bugs added. Daffy and Melissa soon came over. Daffy was wearing his Duck dodgers outfit, which was his smartest outfit. Melissa was wearing a green dress with ribbons.

"And it doesn't just have to be you two alone." Daffy said.

"Me and daffy went with Porky and Petunia for our honeymoon." Melissa added.

"Sorry guys, but we couldn't help overhearing your conversation." Daffy said. Bugs whispered something into Lola's ear. Lola nodded in response to what he saiid but no one heard what was actually said. Bugs then turned to Twetey and Aaooga.

* * *

"I have an idea, Me and Lola just got a three bedroom Roadvehicle and were thinking about going on a trip." Bugs began. 

"And there's no reason why you two can't come with us for your honeymoon." Lola added.

"What do you think Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Sounds like fun, where were you planning on going?" Aaooga asked.

"Does a 'round the world trip' interest you?" Lola asked.

"Why not, after all, we've been around the world before." Tweety replied.

"But as it was a speed thing, we didn't enjoy the sights much." Aaooga added.

"And we'll be safe from that bad old puddy tat." Tweety said. Sylvester heard that remark

"When was the last time I bothered you?" Sylvester asked in a offended tone.

"Yesterday lunchtime, you tried to get us while we were in a bird bath." Aaooga replied. Sylvester's face turned red and everyone else started laughing.

"Short term memory?" Bugs asked. Sylvester walked back to Penelope in a huff. Daffy and Melissa were having a private chat while this was going on. When Sylvester left to woo Penelope, they turned back to the group.

"Can we come along as well?" Daffy asked.

"If it's alright with Twetey and Aaooga.

"We don't mind." Aaooga replied.

"In which case you two can come along as well." Lola said to Daffy and Melissa.

"Thanks guys." Melissa replied.

"When shall we leave?" Tweety asked.

"Well, today's Friday so how about if everyone comes to our place 12:00 Sunday." Bugs suggested.

"Fine with us." Daffy replied.

"That's fine." Aaooga replied.

"Ok, we'll see you then." Lola said.

"Tweety, Aaooga, enjoy yourselves." Bugs said to the newlyweds.

"We will." They both replied.

"Won't we?" Aaooga asked with a sly look.

"We will." Tweety replied with a similar look.

"It time, I say, it's time for the cutting of the cake, Tweety, Aaooga, come up, I say, come up and cut the sweet food, a weeding cake that is." Foghorn said into the microphone. Everyone went into the dining room.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga flew up to the cake and grabbed the specially made knife for them. The cake that was made was an blueberry cheesecake. 

"Ready Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"I'm ready hon." Aaooga replied. They pushed down on the knife and cut the cake perfectly. Porky was recording the whole party on camera and he was going to send Tweety and Aaooga a copy once the tape had been developed. Tweety cut a small piece for Aaooga and she did the same. They were feedine each other cake while everyone else was feednig themselves cake. All in all, everyone was havig a great time.

* * *

"All right, It time, I say, it's time for a karaoke, a singalong that is." Foghorn said over the microphone after everyone had finished eating. Everyone gathered round the stage. 

"Now this will be a couples, I say, a couples match. Each couple, I say, each couple sings together and the winner wins 2000 dollars." Foghorn announced. Tweety and Aaooga were first.

"Now let's see, I say, let's see what song the randomiser's going to choose for our newly weds." Foghorn said. The song 'Don't stop me now' By Queen was selected. When they'd finished they were exhausted from the singing, but everyone cheered for them. They had done an excellent job. Bugs and Lola were up next. The randomiser choose the song We are family by sister sledge (A/N: You may remeber lyrics here, but I don't want my account closed so I've had to remove them. Sob.)

_

* * *

_

Bugs and Lola did just as well as Tweety and Aaooga. In the end, they tied for first place.

"You two take our share." Bugs said, giving their share of the prize to Tweety and Aaooga.

"After all, it's you're wedding." Lola added.

"Thank you." Tweet and Aaooga replied.

"Now isn't that sporting. Foghorn said over the microphone.

"That sure was nice." Daffy said to Melissa.

"It certinly was." Melissa replied. Tweety and Aaooga took the microphone from Foghorn.

* * *

"Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the party." Tweety said. Everyone cheered in response. 

"But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end." Aaooga added but Marvin the martian interrupted her.

"If that's the case, shouldn't this party go on forever?" Maarvin asked. Everyone started laughing their heads off.

"Good one Marvin." Bugs complemented.

"Thank you." Marvin replied.

"Unfortunately, the time for the end of the party has come." Aaooga said, finishing her sentence. Everyone moaned.

"We hope you enjoyed yourself but it is now 1:00." Tweety added.

"Very well, congratulations you two." Foghorn said from behind them.

"Thanks." Aaooga replied. Everyone started to leave for home.

"See you two on Sunday." Bugs saod to the newlyweds.

"See you then." Aaooga replied. They then went home to rest.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had arrived back at their bird house with all their wedding presents. 

"Well, it's our first night as husband and wife." Twetey said.

"I'm so relieved. That was the most nerve racking thing I've ever done." Aaooga replied.

"Same here, but we got through it." Tweety replied. He picked up Aaooga and they went into the house. Tweety put Aaooga down when they reached the bedroom.

"We'll open our wedding presents tomorrow morning." Tweety said as he sat on the bed. Aaooga went to the bedroom window. It was past midnight but the moonlight allowed her to see the grounds around the birdhouse. As she was looking outside she felt a feathered hand on her shoulder. She immediately knew who it was. Tweety put his arm around her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Tweety asked.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aaooga replied. She turned towards Tweety to see he'd changed out of his tux and tie, not that she minded. Tweety only dressed when it was a fancy party, and a wedding party is as fancy as it gets. She put her arms around Tweety's neck and the two lovebirds embraced and kissed.

"I love you Aaooga." Tweety said softly.

"I love you too." Aaooga replied. Tweety playfully picked up Aaooga and placed her on the bed. He got on the bed as well and the two continued to kiss. Tweety began to undo Aaooga's dress from the back. Aaooga showed no resistance to what he was doing, she let him undo her dress. She kept kissing him the whole time.

"You're cocky aren't you?" Aaooga cooed.

"I sure am." Tweety replied. She let her dress fall onto the floor and pulled Tweety closer to continue the romance. They spent the next hour making sweet love before going to sleep.

* * *

Back at Bugs and Lola's house, Bugs and Lola were getting ready for bed. 

"That was some party." Lola said as she removed her dress.

"I'm glad Tweety and Aaooga are married now." Bugs replied as he removed his suit.

"I hope it lasts." Lola replied. She put her dress in the wardrobe and got under the covers of their bed. Bugs soon followed. He wrapped his arms around Lola's waist. Lola smiled.

"For a few minutes as I'm tired." Lola said with a sly accent. She brought Bugs in close and planted a kiss. Bugs began to carress her body from the neck down. Lola was showing no resistance.

"I love it when you do this to me." Lola said sexually. She moved closer to Bugs and they kept the romance going. Bugs quickly changed the subject.

"Looking forward to our global trip?" Bugs asked. He was caressing her chest and her tail when he asked this.

"Sure am." Lola replied. The two them played some more before going to bed.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far.This may end up being one of the longest stories around.I'll have to see how it goes.Anyway, please read and review) 


	2. The trip begins

(A/N: Notice to all readers. Becuause of an offensive review I received to the first chapter of this story by an anonymous reviewer you may have seen it, I will no longer be accepting anonymous reviews. The review in question has been deleted. I apologise for any inconvienence this may cause.

**The trip begins**

On Sunday morning, Lola was cooking some breakfast while Bugs was doing some mechanical works on the Road Vehicle. He was checking to see if there were any faults with the mechanics.

"Hmm, a little low on the oil there." Bugs said to himself as he put the dipstick(A/N: That's what they use to check the engine oil.) back in place. He opened a jugof engine oil and topped up the engine.

"That should do." Bugs said to himself as he put the top back on the jug. Lola came out with some carrots on toast.

"Here's your breakfast." Lola said as she put the plate inside the RV.

"Thanks baby." Bugs replied. He went to the basin in the garage and washed his hands. Lola went up to the RV.

"How's the RV?" Lola asked.

"I had to top up the engine oil but that's about it." Bugs replied as he came back to eat his breakfast. Before he could start eating, Lola noticed a spot of blood on his arm.

"What did you do to your arm?" Lola asked pointing to the blood. Bugs looked at his arm.

"I wondered why I felt some pain in my arm." Bugs replied as he went to the first aid box.

"You didn't notice?" Lola asked.

"Nope, it probably happened while I was checking the exhaust pipe." Bugs replied. He got out a bandage from the box.

"Let me help." Lola said as she went over to Bugs and got out a bandage.

"Thanks Lola." Bugs replied. He held out his arm and Lola bandaged it up.

"There." Lola said as she finished bandaging Bugs' arm.

"You would've made a pretty good paramedic." Bugs said with a laugh. Lola laughed a little.

"Perhaps, but I do get a little queasy at the sight of an accident." Lola replied. They continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Back at Tweety and Aaooga's house, Tweety and Aaooga was having a bath. Prior to the wedding, Tweety's house had been refitted to accommodate Aaooga. It also had it's own bathroom, a measure that Aaooga had insisted on after Sylvester attacked them while they were in the birdbath at the local park. Aaooga was trying to relax but Tweety could see that she was worried about something. The night before, Aaooga had woken up screaming in terror. Tweety asked what was wrong but Aaooga said that she'd tell him in the morning. In fact that night Aaooga had had a terrible nightmare.

* * *

The nightmare began with Tweety and her sitting at the beach. They were sitting on a rock watching the sunset. They snuggled close and were just be about to kiss when the sun was bloocked out by an evil looking shadow. The next thing she knew, Aaooga and Tweety were grabbed by a monster from behind. Twetey screamed and Aaooga passed out in terror. She awoke in pitch blackness (still in her dream). She felt around and found Tweety lying next to her. She called his name but it was not met with any response. She then struck a match and realise that they were in a stomach, who she assumed to be Sylvester's. She then looked down at Tweety and saw that he had been digested from the neck down, there was nothing left but his skeleton. She woke up screaming at that point. She looked around and saw she was back in their house and Tweety was looking at her with concern in his eyes, disturbed by her scream.

* * *

Back to the bathroom.

* * *

"What kept you up last night Aaooga?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him with a loving look.

"Last night, I had a terrifying nightmare." Aaooga replied.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Tweety asked. Aaooga began to look very nervous. Tweety put his wing around her. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's alright, I'll tell you." Aaooga replied. Tweety looked at her with concern.

"It began with us sitting on the beach watching the sunset." Aaooga began. "We were about to kiss when the sun would be blacked out and we were grabbed by a monster. You screamed and I passed out. When I came to, I felt your head beside me." Aaooga then looked as though she was going to cry. Tweety kissed her on the cheek.

"Then what happened?" Tweety asked.

"I called your name but you didn't answer. I struck a match and saw that we were inside a stomach." Aaooga continued.

"Sylvester's stomach?" Tweety asked, now with a look of concern.

"I think so." Aaooga replied. "I then looked down at your body and saw that it had been half digested. That's when I woke up." Tweety showed a look of shock and a little horror. He thought for a minute.

* * *

"When we meet up with Bugs later, tell tham about your dream and see what they think." Tweety suggested.

"That's a good idea." Aaooga replied. She put her wing around Tweety and kissed him. "Thanks for listening." Tweety held her by the waist.

"You're welcome." Tweety replied. They rolled so Aaooga was on top of Tweety and kissed. During the kiss, they were caressing each others' bodies and loving every minute of it. Aaooga briefly broke away from the kiss, but not the romance.

"Do you think we'll be able to have time alone like this during the trip?" Aaooga asked. Tweety was still caressing her back.

"I don't see any reason why not." Tweety replied.

"That's good, because I really enjoy this." Aaooga said with a sedictive accent. She was caressing Tweety's chest during this conversation. Tweety smiled.

"I only want what's best for you, my wife." Tweety replied seductively. The two then continued their romantic moment.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were awake as well. Daffy was walking to the kitchen while Melissa put on a nightrobe.

"I'm going to have a shower." Melissa said as she went into the bathroom.

"Ok." Daffy replied as he poured himself a glass of juice. He waited for a few minutes until he was sure that Melissa was in the shower.

"I'm going to love this." Daffy thought to himself. He crept into the bathroom and went towards the shower. It was fairly large and had a curtian in front of it. He pulled the curtain aside and crept in. He snuck up and put his arms around Melissa's chest.

"Hello Daffy." Melissa said. She was't surprised as he always did this.

"Hello babe." Daffy replied. He kissed her neck and began to caress her. Melissa smiled.

"Ok then." Melissa said. She turned to face Daffy and put her arms around him.

"Why weren't you surprised?" Daffy asked softly. Melissa gave him a a sly look.

"Because you always do this when I have a shower." Melissa replied before kissing Daffy on the beak. Daffy started to play with Melissa's tail, making her moan softly.

"Give me more Daffy." Melissa said softly.

"I'll give you as much as you want." Daffy replied. He continued to kiss and caress her entire body. Melissa sighed with passion.

* * *

Bugs and Lola had finished their breakfast and were now in the kitchen washing up.

"Do you really think we'll see the whole world?" Lola asked.

"Don't know, we'll definitely see the must see areas of each county." Bugs replied.

"Which country shall we start with first?" Lola asked.

"I was thinking the British isles." Bugs replied. Lola's eyes lit up.

"I've always wanted to go there." Lola said with a sigh.

"I knew, that's why we're going there first." Bugs replied.

"It's also where Tweety started his famous round the world flight." Lola added.

"That was at the Looney club wasn't it?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." Lola replied. They'd just finished washing the last of the dishes. Bugs looked at the clock. It was 11:15.

* * *

"The others will be here in about 45 minutes." Bugs said.

"Then we'd better get some things ready." Lola replied. She went into the lounge and got out a checklist. Bugs did a spin change into a scientist's apprentice uniform.

"So, what do we need frankentine?" (A/N: Frankenstine was the creator, not the monster remember) Bugs asked, trying to sound like Igor. Lola laughed and decided to play along. She did a spin change to look like a mad scientist. She pulled out an operating desk from her pocket and looked at the checklist.

"All right Igor, I need 1 video camera!" Lola replied, sounding like a mad scientist. Bugs brought out a video camera and placed it on the operating desk.

"1 video camera." Bugs said.

"10 video tapes!" Lola said

"Here." Bugs replied as he put some spare video tapes on the operating desk.

"100 AA batteries." Lola said.

"Here." Bugs replied as he placed 5 20 packs of 20 Duracell AA batteries on the table.

"2'000'000 dollars worth of travellers cheques in all known currencies." Lola said.

"Here." Bugs replied as he put a huge mass of travellers cheque books on the table. Lola looked at the checklist.

"That's everything." Lola said in her normal voice. She did a spin change back into her usual attire and Bugs did the same. They then both burst out laughing.

* * *

"That was great." Bugs said. They stopped laughing.

"We still need to pack our clothes." Lola said.

"What about food?" Bugs asked.

"We don't know what the other like so we'll stop at a supermarket along the way." Lola replied.

"It'll be easy for us." Bugs said with a smile. Lola smiled as well.

"We'd better sort out what clothes I'm going to take." Lola replied as she went into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Lola was packing most of her clothes nito a suitcase. Bugs was decidning on what other things it would be worth taking.

"Would it be worth taking a couple of Basketballs?" Bugs asked.

"Nice idea." Lola replied. Bugs went off and came back with two basketballs. Lola stopped packing and looked at the two he'd chosen.

"Two of average condition, they'll do." Lola said. Bugs put them in the 'ACME portable basketball set' and sat on the bed.

"What other things do you think we should take?" Bugs asked. Lola thought for a moment.

"How about some DVD's." Lola suggested.

"Good idea, after all, the RV does have a TV, VCR and DVD player so it would be worth taknig some. Bugs replied. He went into the living room and chose some video's and DVD's. Here's what he chose…

Video's  
The Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner Movie  
Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales  
Daffy Duck's Amazing Island  
Daffy Duck's Quackbusters  
Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase  
Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost

DVD's  
Space Jam  
Looney Tunes Back in Action  
Looney Tunes Collection  
Scooby Doo  
Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed  
Tweety's High Flying Adventure

* * *

Bugs came back with the selection of video's and DVD's. Lola looked through them and nodded in agreement.

"Good choices." Lola said.

"Thanks." Bugs replied. He sat on the bed and watched as Lola packed a certain bra.

"You're going to take our personal favourite I see." Bugs said slyly. Lola gave a similar smile.

"Yep, the custom made one that fastens at the front." Lola replied. She dug thorugh and chose the rest of her clothes and put them in the suitcase.

"I think that's everything." Lola said as she closed the suitcase.

"Not quite, I just remembered that we'll need bottles of water to top up the RV's water tank." Bugs said. Lola thought for a moment.

"Actually, we can top that up at garages." Lola said.

"I suppose that would be a better idea." Bugs replied.

"In which case that is everything." Lola said. Bugs looked at the time. It was 11:30.

* * *

"We've got half an hour till the others get here." Bugs said. Lola gave a sly look.

"Then we have time for a little fun for 20 minutes." Lola replied. She grabbed Bugs and forced him onto the bed. Bugs grabbed Lola's waist and smiled.

"If you're gonna play rough then I'm gonna play rough." Bugs said slyly. Lola gave a sly look.

"Fine with me." Lola replied. She got on top of him and they kissed each other. Bugs started to undo Lola's tank top. She smiled and let him.

"I was going to change anyway." Lola said.

"Then perhaps I'll help ya." Bugs replied seductively. Lola giggled as Bugs dropped her Tank top on the floor. They then resumed a lip lock. During this, Lola removed her mini skirt revealing some white panties. Bugs started to play with her tail, making Lola giggle.

"You play dirty." Lola said seductively.

"I know." Bugs replied. Lola adjusted herself so she was more comfortable on Bugs' groin before continuing the romance.

* * *

At 11:50 Bugs and Lola stopped their romance. By the time they'd finished, all of Lola's clothes were scattered around the room. She looked around.

"I'd better get decent before the others arrive." Lola said. She got off Bugs and went to the wardrobe.

"I'll pick up the clothes that are scattered around." Bugs said. He walked around the room and picked up Lola's panties, bra, her green mini skirt and blue tank top. Lola had just put on another bra when Bugs put the dirty clothes in the wash barrel.

"Bugs, why don't you get the RV prepared." Lola suggested.

"I'd rather stay here and watch you get dressed." Bugs replied. Lola laughed and walked up to him. She put her hands on his shoulders. She was only wearing some fresh panties and a fresh bra.

"I know you would, and I wouldn't mind." Lola replied. "But the RV is pretty important. She kissed Bugs on the cheek.

"You're right." Bugs said with a sigh.

"We can have more romance in the RV during the trip." Lola said sweetly while stroking his cheek. Bugs smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to the RV now." Bugs replied. Lola continued to put some clothes on. She put on a red pair of jeans and a matching tank top.

"Bugs really knows how to make a romantic moment to remember." Lola said to herself.

* * *

In the RV, Bugs was modifying one of the rooms for Twetey and Aaooga. He folded up the bed that was there and replaced it with a custom bed that they had made before. It was as big as the one at Tweety and Aaooga's ohuse and just as comfortable. He modified the sink in the en-suit bathroom and turned it into a birdbath. He made a small doorway in the origional door so Tweety and Aaooga could enter the room easily. There was a canary sized lock on the new door

"There, now the room is suitable for the two of them." Bugs said to himself as he looked at the room. He then left the rooom and locked the big door. He put the main key in the glove compartment of the RV and got out a box of keys. There were three sets of keys for each bedroom, one for each occupant and one spare. It was now 12:00.

"I'd better go greet everyone." Bugs said to himself. He got into the drivers seat of the RV and drove to the front of the burrow.

* * *

At the front of the burrow, Lola was waiting for Bugs, along with everyone else. Everyone had brought along a suitcase full of belongings to take with them. Eventually, Bugs arrived with the RV. Daffy admired the vehicle.

"Nice RV guys." Daffy complemented.

"Thanks Daff." Bugs replied.

"How much did it cost?" Tweety asked.

"This costs 65'000 dollars." Lola replied.

"That's a lot of money." Melissa said.

"It does have three double en-suit bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room." Bugs replied.

"No wonder it was so expensive." Aaooga said. Everyone got on board the RV. Bugs gave everyone their room keys.

"Tweety, I modified your room to be suitable for both of you." Bugs said as he handed Tweety their room keys.

"Thanks." Tweety said. Lola showed them to their rooms.

"Daffy, Melissa, Here's you room." Lola said as he showed Daffy and Melissa their room. They went in and had a look around.

"This is lovely." Melissa said.

"This whole vehicle is like a mobile Hotel." Daffy added. They began to unpack their belongings while Lola showed Tweety and Aaooga to their room.

"Well, here's your room." Lola said outside Tweety and Aaooga's room. They opened the custom door and flew in ot look around the room.

"Bugs did a good job of modifying this room for our needs." Tweety said to himself.

"He certinly did." Aaooga replied. Everything was made to their liking. After they finished unpacking, they went to the living room and saw the facilities.

* * *

"Wow, a good selection of movies to watch." Daffy complemented.

"The RV also has a satelite connection." Aaooga added noticing the satelite box connected to the TV.

"They certinly didn't hold anything back." Melissa said.

"This is going to be an excellent trip." Tweety added. Bugs and Lola came through shortly after.

"Before we go to our first country, We'll need to go to a supermarket to get whatever food you'll like." Bugs said.

"Who's going to be driving?" Daffy asked.

"We'll take it turns to drive." Lola replied.

"Me and Tweety can't drive." Aaooga protested.

"We knew, so you two won't be driving." Bugs replied.

"Doesn't bother me." Tweety said.

"Doesn't bother me either." Aaooga added.

"Who's going to drive first?" Melissa asked.

"We'll drive first since it's our RV." Lola replied.

"That's easy." Melissa said.

"Do you have anything like camcorders?" Twetey asked.

"We certinly do, and tons of tapes to boot." Bugs replied.

"Then shall we get going?" Daffy asked.

"Yep, let's get going." Lola replied. Bugs got into the drivers side and Lola got into the passengers side of the RV.

"One last question, which country will we be visiting first?" Tweety asked.

"The british isles." Lola replied.

"That's where I started my global trip." Tweety said with an excited tone.

"Then Let's go." Daffy shouted. Bugs started the engine and they set off on their global trip.


	3. Leaving America

Sorry this took longer to upload than normal. I've got less access to a PC at present.

**Leaving America**

On the way to the supermarket, Daffy and Melissa were watching the television. Melissa was flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch. Tweety and Aaooga were watching as well and were getting slightly annoyed.

"Melissa, will you stop flicking through the channels?" Tweety asked. Melissa looked back at him.

"When I find something to watch, then I'll stop." Melissa replied.

"But we don't get chance to see what the programme was." Aaooga complained.

"She always does this, just be patient." Daffy replied, trying to calm things down.

"Fine, we'll be patient." Tweety said angrily. Lola then looked back.

"You'd better turn off the television now, we're at the supermarket." Lola said.

"Ok." Melissa replied as she turned off the TV.

"Bugs, what are you going to do about getting to the different islands?" Daffy asked.

"We have our own private cruise ship." Bugs replied.

"Why do you two get what I don't get?" Daffy complained.

"You complain about everything." Aaooga said. Tweety laughed at that remark.

"She's right Daffy." Tweety added.

"Whatever, let's just get some food." Melissa replied as she stepped out of the RV. Everyone followed suit and went to the supermarket.

* * *

Outside the market, Bugs gave Daffy the video camera.

"Daffy, I want you to do some recording today." Bugs said.

"Will it be only me recording?" Daffy asked.

"No, we'll take it in turns to use the camera." Bugs replied.

"So I'm in charge today." Daffy said.

"Yep, but be careful." Bugs replied.

"I will." Daffy replied as he turned the camera on and started filming. When they were inside the market, Bugs grouped everyone together.

"Ok, you have 1 hour to get things that you want from the store. We'll meet back at the cash tills in one hour." Bugs said.

"Until then, you can go wherever you want." Lola added. Everyone went around the store in separate directions.

"I'm going to look for things that we'd like." Melissa said to daffy.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to see what I can record with this camera Bugs gave me." Daffy replied.

"Ok, you do that, and try and get one of our special XXX magazines while you're at it." Melissa said with a sly smile and seductive accent.

"Ok, I'll get one." Daffy replied. Melissa kissed him on the cheek and they went of in separate directions.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were looking around the bird feed isle looking for their standard birdseed.

"Here it is Tweety." Aaooga said as she picked up a box of WB brand birdseed.

"That's it, now we need to get some of our teabags." Tweety replied as Aaooga put the birdseed in their basket.

"It should be in the next isle." Aaooga said. They went down the next isle and found the box of teabags that they were looking for.

"Here they are." Tweety said as he picked up the box of teabags. As he put them into the basket, Aaooga noticed something on the packaging.

"Look at this Tweety." Aaooga said pointing to some writing on the package.

"What is it Aaooga?" Tweety asked as he came over. Aaooga read the writing that she had seen.

"'Does this packet contain tickets to London Zoo in England?' It might contain tickets." Aaooga said.

"Unlikely but possible, we'll look when we're in the RV." Tweety replied.

"I think that's everything that we need." Aaooga said.

"Where shall we go then?" Tweety asked. Aaooga showed a smile.

"How about the magazine isle?" Aaooga suggested, winking at Tweety. He winked back and they flew off to the magazine isle.

* * *

Melissa was looking around the fresh fish stand. She was having a hard time choosing which type of fish to buy.

"Do I want to get Cod, Salmon or trout?" Melissa asked herself. She then began to think about each possibility.

"Hmmm, Daffy isn't keen on Cod, I'm not so keen on Salmon and Trout goes off too quickly." Melissa thought to herself. She already had some tinned tuna but decided to get some fresh fish. Eventually, she made her decision.

"I'll go for the Trout." Melissa finally said. She went up to the counter.

"2lb's fresh Trout please." Melissa told the clerk.

"Certainly madam." The clerk replied. He weighed out 2lb of Trout and gave it to Melissa.

"Thank you." Melissa said as she took the sliced fish.

"I wonder where Daffy is." Melissa said to herself. She decided to search for Daffy.

* * *

Daffy was searching around for something worth filming, and to find the magazine Melissa wanted. He found the Magazine isle and found Tweety and Aaooga there.

"Nothing worth recording yet." Daffy said to himself. Then he noticed Tweety and Aaooga looking at XXX magazines for canaries

"I didn't know they read that stuff, I'd better record this." Daffy said to himself. He turned on the recorder and filmed the two canaries choosing a magazine. He saw they were about to turn around and he fled.

"Did you hear anything?" Aaooga asked.

"No I didn't, why did you?" Tweety replied.

"I thought I heard someone trying to hide from us." Aaooga said.

"It could've been anyone, let's just go and pay for what we've got." Tweety replied.

"And we can look at this magazine tonight." Aaooga said slyly. They flew off to the checkout. They didn't notice Daffy hiding from them.

"That was close, if Aaooga had seen me filming her my ears would've been damaged beyond repair." Daffy said to himself. He then went into the magazine isle.

"Now to find that magazine that Melissa wanted." Daffy said as eh began searching through the XXX magazines.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were looking around the fresh fruit and vegetables. They had gotten some fresh carrots and were looking at other possible fruit and Vegetables to take on the trip.

"What do you think Lola?" Bugs asked.

"I fancy some cabbage." Lola replied. "What do you fancy?"

"I'd quite like some Broccoli." Bugs replied.

"Well there's no reason why we can't get both." Lola suggested.

"Ok, we might as well get some of all the vegetables." Bugs replied.

"Not Brussels Sprouts, I'm allergic to them." Lola replied.

"I knew." Bugs said. They went up to the counter.

"Can we have 2lb of all vegetables other than Brussels Sprouts please?" Lola asked the clerk.

"Certainly." The clerk replied as she gathered all the vegetables requested and gave them over to the waiting bunnies.

"Thank you." Bugs said as he put the vegetables into their trolley.

"Where shall we go now?" Lola asked. Bugs looked at his watch.

"Well we'd better be heading to the checkouts actually." Bugs replied.

"Ok, let's pay for this and wait for the others." Lola said. They went to the checkout.

* * *

When they reached the checkout, Tweety and Aaooga were there with their things in a carrier bag. They watched as Bugs and Lola paid for the food that they had brought.

"139 dollars please." The clerk said when the last item was checked through. Lola gave the clerk her WB credit card. After a few minutes, Bugs and Lola met up with Tweety and Aaooga.

"That took a while." Tweety said sarcastically.

"We did buy 2lb of all the vegetables." Bugs replied.

"Except Brussels Sprouts." Lola added.

"Any sign of Daffy and Melissa?" Bugs asked.

"Nope, haven't seen them." Aaooga replied.

"I wonder where they are." Lola said.

* * *

Daffy was in the magazine isle searching for the magazine that Melissa had asked him to get.

"Here it is." Daffy said as he took the magazine. He turned round to go looking for Melissa but she was right in front of him.

"Finally, did you get the magazine?" Melissa asked.

"Here it is." Daffy replied. He put the magazine in the basket.

"Great, now we can have some fun tonight." Melissa said slyly.

"Shouldn't we be paying for this?" Daffy asked. Melissa sighed.

"Yeah we should." Melissa replied. They went to the checkout, where everyone else was waiting for them.

"You two took your time." Bugs said sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Lola asked.

"The magazine isle." Daffy replied.

"Figures." Tweety said sarcastically.

"Anyway we'd better get back to the RV and get to our ship." Bugs said while looking at his watch. It was 1:45.

"Yeah, we've wasted a bit of time here." Lola added. They went back to the RV and set off for the port.

* * *

On the way to the port Lola rang the captain of their ship.

"Hello, Captain Whiter?" Lola asked over the phone.

"Hello this is Captain Whiter." Whiter replied over the phone.

"Whiter, it's Lola bunny here." Lola said over the phone.

"Why what can I do for you Mrs. Lola?" Whiter asked.

"Can you get our private cruise ship ready for launch this evening?" Lola asked.

"Why sure, where are you heading?" Whiter asked.

"We'll be heading to Portsmouth harbour in Hampshire, England." Lola replied.

"Ok, the ship'll be ready for when you get there." Whiter replied.

"Thanks, see you later." Lola said as she hung up.

"The ship gonna be ready then?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, it'll be ready for when we get there." Lola replied.

"What time will we be at the ship?" Daffy asked.

"I estimate at about 6:00." Bugs replied.

"We've got a few hours to kill." Tweety said.

"Then how about we play something?" Melissa suggested.

"Like what?" Aaooga asked.

"We brought some board games to play during the trip." Daffy said.

"We've got scrabble, yahtzee, ludo, chess, cluedo and the looney chase." Melissa added.

"How about a game of cluedo?" Tweety suggested.

"That's a good idea." Daffy replied.

"I'm up for that." Melissa replied

"Count me in." Aaooga replied.

* * *

At 6:00 they arrived at the port where the private cruise ship of Bugs and Lola was waiting for them.

"How many bedrooms does that cruise ship have?" Daffy asked.

"It was specially built to accommodate all of us and everyone from the looney tunes, but we own the ship." Bugs replied.

"That's why we asked for your personal tastes a month ago." Lola added.

"What facilities are no the ship?" Tweety asked.

"Pretty much everything." Bugs replied.

"And what is the ship called?" Aaooga asked.

"Something like the S.S. Bunny most likely." Daffy said sarcastically.

"Actually it's called the S.S. Looney." Lola replied. Daffy looked embarrassed.

"We'd better board and get to our sleeping quarters." Bugs said.

"Yeah, I want to have a look around the ship." Melissa replied.

* * *

The RV drove up to where vehicles entered the ship. Captain Whiter was waiting for them.

"Welcome sir." Whiter greeted.

"Hi there doc." Bugs replied.

"How many people are sailing?" Whiter asked.

"Six, including us." Lola replied.

"And who are the additional company?" Whiter asked.

"Daffy, Melissa, Tweety and Aaooga." Bugs replied. Captain whiter then pulled out some keys and maps from his jacket.

"Here are the keys and maps for your guests." Whiter said as he gave six keys to Bugs.

"Thank you." Lola replied.

"Enjoy the trip. It will take about 3 days to reach England." Captain Whiter said. Bugs drove the RV onto the ship.

"Ok everyone, let's find your rooms." Bugs said. Everyone picked up their belongings and left the RV. They followed the map to find their rooms.

* * *

The first room they found was Tweety and Aaooga's room. It was specially made to accommodate the two canaries. They flew in and admired the room.

"Wow, this is nicer than that hotel we stayed at 3 months ago." Tweety said in awe. Aaooga went in and had a look at the en suit bathroom. It had a birdbath for the two of them. The bath was about 2.5cm (1in) deep.

"What a lovely room." Aaooga said. She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"How's the bed Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Why don't you come and try it yourself?" Aaooga suggested. Tweety sat on the bed and let out a joyful sigh.

"This is more comfortable than the bed at home." Tweety said.

"I completely agree." Aaooga replied dreamily.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were walking with Daffy and Melissa to their room. Along the way Daffy was showing Melissa what he'd recorded in the store.

"I didn't think those two the type." Melissa said with a giggle. Lola heard her laugh.

"What are you two giggling about?" Lola asked.

"Have a look at what I caught Tweety and Aaooga doing in the store." Daffy replied as he showed Bugs and Lola the film.

"Hmmm, XXX magazines eh, didn't think them the type." Bugs said as he saw the footage.

"If Aaooga finds out she'll kill you." Lola added, winking at Bugs. Bugs winked back.

"What they don't know can't hurt them." Melissa replied, not noticing the wink.

"Anyways, here's your room." Bugs said as they arrived at Daffy and Melissa's room. Daffy opened the room and they gasped at the sight. The room was tailored to their liking. Daffy gave Bugs the video camera and went into the bathroom and saw the facilities. The shower was big enough for the two of them and so was the bath. Melissa sat on the bed and sighed with Joy.

"Come and sit on this bed." Melissa called out. Daffy came through and sat on the bed.

"Wow, this is the most comfortable bed I've ever sat on." Daffy exclaimed.

"Just think of what we could do on this bed together." Melissa said slyly.

"Can we have some tea first?" Daffy asked. Melissa sighed.

"Ok, we'll eat and then we can have some fun." Melissa replied.

* * *

Bugs and Lola arrived at their bedroom. Being the owners of the ship they had the best room on the ship. The bed was more comfortable than any other bed than they'd ever been on. The rooms were coated in gold and red. The bathroom facilities were large enough to accommodate both of them (As in, they could both be in the bath or shower at the same time). They weren't as awestruck as they'd been on the ship before. They sat on the bed and put the suitcase on the floor.

"Whenever we come here, I feel like a queen." Lola said.

"I know how you feel." Bugs replied. He started to rub Lola's leg.

"Where shall we go when we get to England?" Lola asked as she moved onto Bugs' lap.

"Perhaps look around the main cities of England." Bugs replied. He started to caress Lola's tail. Lola giggled a little.

"You mean like London?" Lola asked.

"Possibly London, but also cities like Bristol and Norwich." Bugs replied. He slid his hand up Lola's tank top, making her moan. Lola placed her hand on Bugs' groin, making him moan. However, Lola did not bring up for a kiss.

"Shall we have some food before making love?" Lola asked, allowing Bugs to keep his hand up her top.

"Ok." Bugs replied with a sigh. Lola rubbed his groin to cheer him up.

"We'll be able to play after tea." Lola said seductively. She removed her hand from Bugs' groin. Bugs soon cheered up.

"Ok, let's get some food." Bugs replied removing his hand from up Lola's top. He grabbed the video camera and they went down to the restaurant

* * *

When they went down to the restaurant, they found everyone else looking through the menu.

"Hi guys." Bugs greeted.

"Hello Bugs." Daffy replied.

"This ship has some selection." Tweety complemented.

"Thanks." Lola replied. They sat down on a table in between the others and started to look through the menu.

"What do you want Tweety?" Aaooga asked. Tweety had another look at the menu.

"I can't decide, what are you having? Tweety replied.

"I'm having the birdseed salad." Aaooga replied. Tweety had another look.

"I never noticed that. I'll have the same." Tweety said in surprise.

"What are you going to have?" Daffy asked. Melissa looked up at him.

"I'm having spaghetti bolognaise." Melissa replied.

"I'm going to have some turtle soup." Daffy said. Melissa laughed.

"A way of getting back at Cecil Turtle?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, I just don't like him." Daffy replied with a laugh.

"What do you want Bugs?" Lola asked. Bugs was still looking through the menu.

"I think I'll have the carrot soufflé." Bugs replied. Lola looked at the menu.

"A carrot salad will do for me." Lola said. Everyone went up to the bar to order their food.

* * *

When the food arrived Bugs took out the camera and glared at Daffy.

"You wouldn't dare!" Daffy shouted. Bugs and Lola gave a sinister smile and nodded their heads.

"You'd better run Daffy." Lola said with a smirk.

"I'm out of here!" Daffy shouted as he fled the restaurant, but the door was locked.

"Oh yeah, the doors of the restaurant lock until everyone has finished or a fire alarm sounds." Bugs said with a laugh.

"What is he scared about?" Aaooga asked.

"He's scared of you." Lola replied.

"Don't you dare!" Melissa shouted.

"I dare." Bugs replied with a smirk. He took out the video camera and showed Aaooga what Daffy had filmed.

"What is it Aaooga?" Tweety asked as he saw Aaooga's temper rise. He flew over and saw the tape.

"That dirty duck!" Aaooga shouted. She picked up some of her salad and threw it at Daffy. It hit him right in the back of the head.

"So that's how you're gonna play is it?" Daffy asked. He picked up his soup and tried to throw it at Aaooga but hit Lola.

"What was that for?" Lola asked angrily. She threw her salad at Daffy but hit Melissa.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Melissa shouted. She threw her spaghetti and hit Bugs. His soufflé hit Tweety, who threw his meal at Daffy. Eventually, food was flying throughout the restaurant. Eventually, Tweety and Aaooga were victorious while Daffy was lying on the floor covered in food.

"Anyone fancy roast duck?" Aaooga asked with a laugh.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Melissa shouted.

"Sorry." Aaooga replied. The doors to the restaurant were opened and the toons started to head back to their rooms.

* * *

"We all need a wash." Bugs joked.

"Then we might as well go to bed." Melissa added looking at the time. It was 10:00

"Good idea, we'll give you a tour in the morning." Bugs replied.

"Where shall we meet?" Tweety asked.

"We'll give you a tour after breakfast." Lola replied.

"Then we'll meet you lot at the restaurant tomorrow morning." Aaooga said.

"What time?" Daffy asked.

"Whenever you wake up." Lola replied.

"Shall we head to our room now?" Melissa asked slyly.

"Ok sweetheart." Daffy replied.

"See you all tomorrow." Lola said Wit that, everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

When they returned to their room, Tweety and Aaooga went straight for the bathroom. Aaooga found the tap too fill the bath with water. When the bath was filled they got in and chatted while they were washing.

"That daffy has some nerve." Aaooga said as she washed her hair.

"I know, and it's likely that HE reads XXX so why is it such a big shock that we do?" Tweety asked.

"Probably because we don't appear as the type." Aaooga replied.

"I know what you mean." Tweety said.

"Do you think we'll go back to Tibet on this trip?" Aaooga asked.

"Likely, why?" Tweety replied.

"Because I may finally find my parents if we do." Aaooga replied.

"You mean they weren't killed when those cats came?" Tweety asked.

"They disappeared 20 years ago, the cat tribe arrived 15 years after their disappearance." Aaooga replied.

"So they could still be alive." Tweety said as he cleaned the last of the food off of him.

"If they are, I want to find them." Aaooga replied. She'd just finished cleaning the last of the food off of her. She started to cry a little.

"In which case, I'll help you." Tweety said. He wrapped his wings around Aaooga's waist. She cheered up quickly and returned the hug.

"Thank you Tweety." Aaooga replied. She kissed Tweety on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Tweety replied. He brought Aaooga close and they embraced each other. Tweety started to Caress Aaooga's body. Aaooga moaned slightly and started to Caress Tweety's body.

"This feels great." Aaooga said softly. She moved Tweety's wing to her tail and they continued their romance.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa returned to their bedroom. Melissa sat on the bed while Daffy went to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower." Daffy called out from the bathroom.

"Fine with me." Melissa replied. When daffy was in the shower, she locked the door to the bedroom and put her clothes (all of them) in the washing barrel in their room. She then crept into the bathroom and found the shower.

"He does it to me, now let's see how he likes it." Melissa whispered to herself. She crept into the shower and surprised Daffy by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask what that was for?" Daffy asked.

"Well, you do this to me so I decided to feel what it would be like if it was the other way round." Melissa replied. She came closer to Daff, who wrapped his arms around her.

"And which do you prefer?" Daffy asked softly.

"I think I prefer it when I go in first and you surprise me." Melissa replied seductively. She then kissed Daffy on the beak. Daffy started to caress Melissa's tail.

"Then that's the way it'll be from now on." Daffy said. He started to rub Melissa's chest. She let out a moan as he did this.

"Give me more of your love Daffy." Melissa said sexually.

"With pleasure." Daffy replied seductively. They continued their little romance.

* * *

In Bugs and Lola's room, Bugs and Lola were having a bubble bath together.

"Who are you blaming for that food fight?" Lola asked.

"I'm not sure, Melissa shouted food fight." Bugs replied.

"But Aaooga threw the first chunk of food." Lola added.

"But she wouldn't have done if Daffy hadn't filmed her." Bugs added.

"You were the one that showed her the footage." Lola said.

"Correction, we both did." Bugs replied with a laugh. Lola laughed as well.

"So in the end, it's our fault right?" Lola asked.

"I think everyone we've named has some role to play." Bugs replied.

"That's a sensible way of looking at things." Lola replied. Bugs put his arm around her. Lola smiled.

"You wanna have some?" Bugs asked seductively. Lola pressed her hand on his groin.

"If I start it." Lola replied. She rolled on top of Bugs.

"Fine with me." Bugs replied. Lola smiled and started to kiss Bugs. Bugs started to rub Lola's back and her tail. She started to giggle.

"You're feeling very cocky aren't you?" Lola asked seductively.

"Depends on how you define cocky." Bugs replied softly. Lola made a gap between her body and Bugs' so Bugs could put his hand to her chest and the two continued their romance.


	4. Arrival in England

**Arrival in england**

At about 2:00 in the morning, Aaooga woke up screaming again. Tweety woke up and put his wing on her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" Tweety asked. Aaooga calmed down and looked at him.  
"I had that dream again." Aaooga replied sadly. Tweety looked concerned.  
"The same one as before?" Tweety asked. Aaooga nodded and began to cry silently. Tweety placed his wing around Aaooga's shoulder.  
"If this dream is going to keep you up every night we need to do something about it." Tweety said. Aaooga stopped crying and looked at him.  
"I know." Aaooga replied.  
"Shall we ask the others and see what they think?" Tweety suggested.  
"I suppose, Melissa is usually good with these sorts of things." Aaooga replied. She settled down to try and get back to sleep.  
"Goodnight Aaooga." Tweety said.  
"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga replied. They kissed and went back to sleep. Aaooga didn't have the nightmare again for the rest of the night.

Tweety woke up at about 8:00. He moved out of bed slowly as Aaooga was still asleep. He went into the kitchen and got out a box of bird feed from the cupboard. He then heard Aaooga moving about in the bedroom.  
"Morning Tweety." Aaooga called out from the bedroom.  
"Morning Aaooga." Tweety replied. Aaooga came through to the kitchen.  
"How are you feeling?" Tweety asked.  
"I feel ok, I didn't have that nightmare again." Aaooga replied.  
"That's good." Tweety said.  
"Want a cup of tea?" Aaooga asked.  
"Yes please." Tweety replied. Aaooga filled up the kettle and turned it on. While it was boiling, she opened the pack of teabags that they had brought in the supermarket. She reached into the box and found something unexpected.  
"What's this?" Aaooga asked herself. She grabbed the strange item and pulled out a gold sachet. Tweety looked over and saw the sachet. He became very excited.  
"This could be tickets to the zoo." Tweety exclaimed. Aaooga opened the sachet and found 6 tickets for London Zoo, England.  
"I don't believe it." Aaooga said in amazement.  
"We'd better tell the others." Tweety replied. The kettle finished boiling.  
"Once we've drunk our tea." Aaooga said. She sounded calm but she was extremely excited.

Bugs woke up at about 9:00. Lola was still asleep. Bugs moved slowly so he didn't disturb her. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of carrot juice. He then heard Lola moving around in the bedroom.  
"Morning Lola." Bugs called out.  
"Morning Bugs." Lola replied. Lola came into the kitchen in a nightgown.  
"Want some carrot juice?" Bugs asked.  
"Yes please." Lola replied. She sat at the table in their room. Bugs poured her a glass of Carrot juice and sat next to her.  
"Here you go." Bugs said as he gave Lo0la her juice.  
"Thanks Bugs." Lola replied.  
"So, we're heading to England first." Bugs said.  
"What places do you think we should visit?" Lola asked.  
"I was thinking of looking around some of the museums and zoos in London." Bugs replied.  
"How about we visit Pluckley." Lola suggested.  
"What's Pluckley?" Bugs asked.  
"It's meant to be the most haunted village in England." Lola replied.  
"Sounds interesting, we'll have to see what the other's want to do" Bugs said.  
"Yeah, they may not like the idea of a haunted village." Lola replied.  
"Shall we go down for Breakfast?" Bugs asked.  
"I need to get dressed first." Lola replied.  
"That's true, it'd be nasty for the others to see you in a nightgown." Bugs joked. Lola giggled.  
"You wouldn't mind though." Lola joked back. She went back into the bedroom. Bugs followed her in.

"Apart from the things we've already said, what else do you want to do in England?" Bugs asked. Lola thought for a moment while she was searching for something to wear.  
"We could go to one of the theme parks in the country." Lola suggested. She took off her nightgown and put on some panties as she said this.  
"Do you know of any?" Bugs asked.  
"There are 4 that I know off." Lola replied as she put on a bra.  
"What are they called?" Bugs asked.  
"There's Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures and Draton Manor." Lola replied as she put on a green skirt.  
"Which one of those do you want to go to?" Bugs asked.  
"Personally, I'm not fussy." Lola replied as she put on a green shirt.  
"See what the others say eh." Bugs suggested.  
"They may have ideas of their own." Lola said.  
"Probably, we'll talk about it over breakfast." Bugs replied.

Daffy woke up at about 9:30. He looked at Melissa and saw that she was still asleep. He smiled and admired her. She looked angelic while she was asleep. Whenever he saw Melissa like this, his love for her grew stronger. He slowly moved out of the bed and went into the kitchen.  
"I think I'll make Melissa some coffee for when she wakes up." Daffy thought to himself. He closed the kitchen door so the kettle wouldn't disturb Melissa. He made two cups of coffee and went back into the bedroom. He put Melissa drink on the bedside table next to her and got back into his side of the bed, putting his drink on the bedside table next to him. Melissa woke up when Daffy was in the bed.  
"Morning Daffy." Melissa said, still sleepy.  
"Morning Melissa, I've made you some coffee." Daffy replied. Melissa looked at her drink and smiled.  
"Just the way I like it, thanks Daffy." Melissa said as she picked up her coffee.  
"No problem." Daffy replied. He picked up his coffee and looked at Melissa.  
"What do you think we'll be doing in England?" Daffy asked.  
"I don't know, we'll probably be talking about it during breakfast." Melissa replied.  
"Perhaps Bugs and Lola will have their own ideas." Daffy said.  
"Or Tweety and Aaooga." Melissa added.  
"I'd really like to see the tower of London." Daffy said. Melissa gave a sinister look.  
"You want to torture Bugs don't you?" Melissa asked sarcastically.  
"Maybe." Daffy replied sarcastically. Melissa took a sip from her coffee.  
"What do you think Tweety and Aaooga would suggest?" Melissa asked.  
"Knowing those two, an art gallery of some sort." Daffy replied as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Should we go for some breakfast now?" Melissa asked when she finished her coffee.  
"Shouldn't you get some clothes first?" Daffy asked slyly. Melissa giggled.  
"That's true." Melissa replied. She put some clothes on and they went off to the restaurant.

By 10:00 everyone was in the restaurant eating their breakfast. Bugs and Lola had some carrot chip cereal; Tweety and Aaooga had their usual birdseed while Daffy and Melissa were having tuna sandwiches. They were all sitting at the same table as they intended to discuss what they would do when they reached England. Besides, Bugs and Lola were going to give everyone a tour of the ship as they had two more days at sea before they arrived. When they finished, they started talking about what would happen in England.  
"What ideas did you have for activities in England?" Daffy asked.  
"I was thinking some of the museums, possibly the science museum." Bugs replied.  
"What about a theme park?" Lola suggested.  
"There are theme parks in England?" Tweety asked.  
"About 4 theme parks." Lola replied.  
"Wow." Aaooga said in surprise.  
"Anyone else have any ideas?" Lola asked.  
"We found some tickets for London zoo." Aaooga replied as she pulled out the 6 tickets. Everyone took a ticket and looked at it.  
"It's genuine!" Bugs said.  
"Mine is too." Lola added.  
"They're all genuine." Daffy exclaimed.  
"Well, we have one thing to do when we reach England." Melissa said.  
"Why don't we pick up some brochures when we're in England to see what there is exactly?" Tweety suggested.  
"That's a good idea." Bugs replied. Lola then realised something.  
"Guys, I've just realised that we'll be in England during Prince Charles marriage to Camilla Parker Bowles." Lola said.  
"Yeah, that's in 5 days time." Bugs added  
"Wonder if we'll get an invite." Daffy said.  
"Dream on Daffy." Aaooga replied. Bugs rose from his seat.  
"How about a tour of the ship?" Bugs suggested.  
"Ok." Everyone else replied. Bugs and Lola did a spin change into tour guide uniforms. They picked up the map that they'd brought with them and followed Bugs and Lola around the ship.

Everyone was walking around the ship, following Bugs and Lola. Along the way, they pointed out the important rooms.  
"And here on your left is the games room." Bugs said. They went into the games room. It was filled with pool tables, Bowling alleys, air hockey tables and much more.  
"Before you two say anything, there are replicas for your size." Lola said to Tweety and Aaooga. She led them to an adjoining room, which had miniature replicas of everything in the games room.  
"This ship is amazing." Aaooga said in awe.  
"Our tour isn't finished yet, let's show you to the sports area." Bugs said to everyone. They left the games room and continued to walk down the hall.  
"I can see us spending most of our time in that room." Daffy said to Melissa.  
"Possibly, I love pool and bowling." Melissa replied.  
"I wonder what kind of sports equipment they have here.  
"We're now outside the gymnasium." Lola announced. They opened the door to the gym. Everyone looked around the gym in amazement. The gym included Weights, Treadmills, a pummel horse and a court that was used for a variety of team sports including basketball and volleyball.  
"Can I try the pummel horse before we continue?" Daffy asked.  
"Sure." Bugs replied, a sinister smile making its way over his face.  
"Thanks." Daffy said. He went up to the pummel horse and he found a button.  
"What does that button do?" Daffy asked.  
"That starts the exercise." Lola replied, trying not to laugh. Both her and Bugs knew what was coming.  
"An electronic pummel horse eh?" Daffy asked himself. He pushed the button and the pummel horse spun round and revealed a real horse. Before daffy could do anything, the horse started pummelling him. Melissa jumped in and slapped the horse in the face. It left, as it knew not to hit females.  
"A literal pummel horse." Tweety said with a laugh.  
"Are you ok Daffy?" Melissa asked. Daffy came to his feet, still dazed.  
"Thank you Melissa." Daffy replied.  
"Perhaps we should've used a less aggressive horse." Lola said to Bugs.  
"You're probably right." Bugs replied. He then turned to Daffy. "Sorry Daff."  
"I'll forgive you." Daffy replied.  
"You'd better put a warning on that piece of equipment." Aaooga said.  
"Good idea, we'll sort out a warning." Lola replied.  
"Shall we continue our tour?" Bugs asked everyone.  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
"The next stop is the swimming pool." Lola said. They headed towards the swimming pool.

On the way to the pool, Tweety and Aaooga were speaking to Melissa about Aaooga's dream.  
"You say that you've been having a perculieur dream?" Melissa asked.  
"A terrifying dream." Aaooga replied.  
"If you tell me hoe it goes, I'll try an analyse it." Melissa said.  
"Ok, It begins with me and Tweety sitting on a beach," Aaooga began, "We get close together and before we can kiss, a shadow blocks out the sun and we are grabbed by a monster." Melissa became wide eyed at this.  
"Then what happens?" Melissa asked.  
"Well, I pass out and I wake up in pitch blackness." Aaooga continues, "I feel around and find Tweety. I call his name but he doesn't reply." As Aaooga is describing her dream, Tweety shows a look of anxiety.  
"Go on." Melissa says.  
"I strike a match and see that we're in a stomach, persumaboly Sylvesters." Aaooga continues. "I look down and see Tweety's body has been half digested. That's when I wake up screaming." Melissa looks at Aaooga with concern.  
"When did you start having this dream?" Melissa asked.  
"Saturday night." Aaooga replied. Melissa thought for a moment.  
"I get the feeling that, if your dream is a prophecy of some kind, you two will face some terrible danger, represented by the monster and the stomach, that will take a severe toll on Tweety. Whether it will result in his death I don't know for certain but, I hate to say this, but it seems likely." Melissa said after a few minutes of thought. Aaooga looked as though she was on the verge of tears from Melissa's analysis.  
"What do you recommend?" Tweety asked.  
"From my experience, there's more to these dreams but the dreamer always wakes up at the scariest part and doesn't see the happy end." Melissa replied.  
"So you're suggesting that I sleep through the whole dream and see if it's different?" Aaooga asked.  
"That's what I'm saying exactly, view the whole dream and tell me about it and I'll tell you what it means." Melissa replied.  
"Thanks for your assistance." Tweety said.  
"Glad to help." Melissa replied.

The group eventually arrived at the swimming pool on board the ship.  
"As well as the standard Male/Female changing rooms, everyone gets their own changing room." Lola said as they went to the changing rooms. Eeryone looked around and saw several changing rooms with names on the doors.  
"We get our own dressing rooms?" Tweety asked.  
"Yep, and they're lockable." Bugs replied.  
"I'd think that would be obvious." Aaooga said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.  
"Anyways, let's show you the actual pool." Bugs said. They went poolside and were amazed at the sight.  
"It's huge." Melissa said in amazement.  
"And it's got loads of leisure features." Lola added.  
"What does it have?" Tweety asked.  
"It might be quicker if we said what it didn't have." Bugs joked.  
"The only thing it doesn't have is a wave machine." Lola added.  
"Why has it not got that?" Daffy asked.  
"Safety reasons I'd guess." Aaooga replied.  
"Yep, a wave machine would upset the stability of the ship." Bugs said.  
"Shall we move on?" Lola asked. Everyone decided to walk around the rest of the ship. They saw a casino, a cinema and an arcade (To name just a few). After the tour of the ship, it was lunchtime. Nothing of particular interest happened. After lunch, Bugs and Lola went for a swim, Daffy and Melissa went to the casino and Tweety and Aaooga went to the arcade.

In their changing room, Bugs and Lola were putting on their swimming gear, taking longer than necessary.  
"I wonder how long will it be until we're in England." Lola said  
"If our captain is to be trusted, not for another two days." Bugs replied.  
"Remember that he predictions are often slower than the actual time." Lola said.  
"You're right, he always underestimates the ship's speed. We could be there this evening." Bugs replied. Lola had finished putting her swimsuit on. It was a blue swimsuit with golden stars. Bugs was wearing some green swimmming trunks which were decorated with carrots.  
"Ready to hit the pool?" Lola asked seductively.  
"I'm ready." Bugs replied. They went poolside.

When they reached the pool, Lola went up to the diving board.  
"What are you going to do Lola?" Bugs asked.  
"A triple somersault." Lola replied. She leapt off the board, did three perfect somersaults and hit the water without making a splash.  
"That was brilliant." Bugs said. Lola didn't surface.  
"Lola?" Bugs asked. He jumped into the pool and swam around. Lola suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him around the waist.  
"Weren't expecting this weren't ya?" Lola asked seductively. She held onto Bugs and pulled him underwater. She let go and the two surfaced.  
"You're gonna get it now." Bugs said slyly. He jumped on Lola and pushed her underwater.  
"Serves me right." Lola said with a giggle when she surfaced.  
"I'll race you around the rapids." Bugs said.  
"You're on!" Lola replied. They swam towards the rapids and started to swim laps.

Daffy and Melissa were at the Poker table in the casino.  
"Let's see, I've got a 2 of clubs, a 3 of spades, a 4 of hearts, a 7 of diamonds and a 10 of spades. If only I had a 5 and a 6." Daffy said to himself. He discarded his 7 of diamonds and 10 of spades and got a 5 and a 6 of diamonds.  
"Aha, a flush." Daffy said smugly to himself.  
"I've got a 5, a 6 and a 7 of clubs, a 2 of spades and a queen of clubs." Melissa said to herself. She put down her 2 of spades and queen of clubs and got a 8 and a 9 of clubs  
"Straight flush, Daffy really is a good luck charm." Melissa said to herself. The dealer exchanged a couple of his cards.  
"I'll bet 7." Daffy said confidently.  
"I'll see your 7." Melissa replied. The dealer also saw the 7.  
"Flush." Daffy said revealing his hand.  
"Straight flush." Melisssa said proudly revealing her hand.  
"Damm!" Daffy said. The dealer revealed his hand.  
"Royal flush." The dealer said, revealing his hand. A 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of Hearts.  
"DAMMIT!" Daffy and Melissa shouted.  
"Let's do something else." Melissa suggested. Daffy looked at his watch.  
"Actually, it's close to dinner time, perhaps we should go to the restaurant." Daffy suggested.  
"Good idea." Melissa replied. They left the casino and headed for the restaurant.

Tweety and Aaooga were playing on a bowling alley custom made for their size.  
"Your bowl Aaooga." Tweety said. Aaooga picked up her bowling ball and bowled it down the lane. She scored a strike.  
"Nice shot Aaooga." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at the scoreboard.  
"That's my third strike in a row." Aaooga exclaimed.  
"I believe they call it a Turkey." Tweety replied. He took his bowl and scored aa strike as well.  
"That's my third strike in a row." Tweety said in astonishment.  
"We're good at getting Turkeys aren't we." Aaooga said with a sly look.  
"That's probably because we're birds." Tweety joked. They both started laughing. They continued bowling for a few more minutes. At the end of the game, Tweety had 150 points and Aaooga had 151 points.  
"That was close." Tweety said.  
"Perhaps you'll win the next game." Aaooga replied. Tweety looked at his watch.  
"We don't have time. It's time for tea." Tweety said. They went off to the restaurant.

Back at the changing rooms, Bugs and Lola were changing into their normal attire.  
"What do you think our longest voyage will be?" Lola asked as she was pputting on her panties.  
"Probably the journey from Russia back to the USA." Bugs replied as he sat watching Lola dress. Lola noticed this and walked up to him, with only panties on.  
"You'll see my whole body later." Lola said seductively. Bugs smiled.  
"You'd better finish getting dressed so we can eat." Bugs replied.  
"Yeah." Lola said as she went back to her clothes.  
"Knowing this boat, when do you think we'll be in England?" Bugs asked.  
"Tonight at the earliest." Lola replied as she put on her bra.  
"If we do get there tonight, what time will it be?" Bugs asked.  
"Knowing the time boundaries, if we got there at 12:00 USA time, it'll be 6:00 english time." Lola replied while she put on her shirt and skirt.  
"So we'd be having dinner again." Bugs joked. Lola smiled.  
"One dinner's enough for me, anyway, let's get going." Lola replied. They went off to the restaurant.

Nothing much happened that evening. After they ate they went to the on-board cinema to watch Space Jam.  
"Watching this film brings back memories." Lola said while she watched the film.  
"It was sure painful to make." Daffy added. Aaooga looked startled, almost scared, at the scene where Sylvester nearly ate Tweety but was stopped when Michael threw the basketball.  
"How many times have you been in that cat's stomach?" Aaooga asked. Twetey looked at her.  
"Too many times. Sometimes I get out myself, others I need assistance." Tweety replied.  
"It must be scary." Aaooga said.  
"The first few times, it was but I eventually got used to it." Tweety replied. He put his arm around Aaooga. "But I promise to do everything in my power to prevent you from being eaten." Aaooga smiled.  
"Thanks Tweety." Aaooga replied. She kissed Tweety on the cheek.  
"Don't worry about it." Tweety replied. They watched the whole movie about 3 times. By then it was 11:55. They were heading back to their cabins when an announcement came on.  
"We shall shortly be arriving at Portsmoutn harbour. English time is 5:55. I shall meet you back at Portsmouth harbour whenever you're ready, Caotain Whiter." The announcement said.  
"That was fast." Daffy said in shock. Bugs and Lola smiled.  
"The ships faster than the captain thinks." Lola said smugly.  
"We'd better get our belongings." Melissa said. Everyong went to their cabins to get their belongings and returned to the RV.

When the RV left the ship Bugs was driving.  
"We have to remember that they drive on the left over here." Bugs said as he came onto the road.  
"What shall we do tonight?" Tweety asked.  
"Why don't we find somewhere to stop and have an extra long sleep." Lola suggested.  
"I'll agree to that." Daffy replied. They drove slowly out of Portsmouth and veentually found a Caravan park.  
"I hope there's a space." Lola said anxiously as they went to the reception.  
"The reception will be on your side Lola." Bugs said as he handed Lola some travellers cheques in the Sterling currency.

When they arrived at the reception, they were instantly recognised by the person at the entry to the caravan park.  
"You're Bugs and Lola Buinny!" The receptionist said in shock.  
"That's us." Bugs joked.  
"What brings you two here?" The receptionist asked.  
"We're on a round the world trip with some friends" Lola replied.  
"How long will you be here?" The receptionist asked.  
"Only for tonight." Bugs replied.  
"You're quite lucky, you're the only ones here. Don't bother about paying." The receptionist said as he opened the gate. Bugs drove the RV to a space in the field that was the caravan park and set the vehicle to Caravan mode.

"We'd better get some sleep." Daffy said whe the RV stopped. Daffy and Melissa went into their room.  
"Goodnight Daffy, Goodnight Melissa." Bugs said.  
"We'd better be heading offf to bed ourselves." Aaooga said. She and Tweety went to their room.  
"Goodnight guys." Lola replied.  
"Shall we hit the hay?" Bugs asked. Lola gave a sly look. They went into their room.  
"Well, it's our first day in Britain." Daffy said as he climed into bed with Melissa.  
"I always wanted to see this place." Melissa replied. She got closer to Daffy and placed her hand on his groin.  
"You don't want to see britain right now do you?" Daffy asked seductively. Melissa smiled.  
"You know what I want." Melissa replied. She grabbed Daffy's face and brought it closer to hers.  
"Then I'm game if you are." Daffy said seductively. They kissed and embraced each other. Daffy started to caress Melissa's whole body, making her moan softly.  
"I love you Daffy." Melissa cooed as she rubbed his groin with her hand.  
"I love you too Melissa." Daffy replied. They caressed each other for an houre before going to sleep.

Tweety and Aaooga were setteling down for bed.  
"If I have that nightmare again, I'll try and sleep through it." Aaooga said. Tweety put his arm around her.  
"If you can't sleep through it, you don't have too." Tweety said softly. Aaooga turned and faced him.  
"Thanks for your concern, but I'm still going to try." Aaooga replied. She kissed Tweety on the mouth. Tweety returned the kiss and started to caress Aaooga's body.  
"I love it when you do this." Aaooga moaned. She started to caress Tweety's back. They both caressed each toher for half an hour before falling asleep, still in each others' arms.

Bugs and Lola were now in bed setteling down.  
"Where shall we go first?" Lola asked.  
"How about London." Bugs suggested.  
"Ok, get the biggest town in Britain done first." Lola replied. She leaned on Bugs' shoulder.  
"Our trip will truly begin tomorrow." Bugs said softly. Lola kissed Bugs on the chin.  
"You know what I want now?" Lola asked seductively.  
"I've got a good idea." Bugs replied. They faced each other and kissed. Bugs caressed Lola's breasts while they rubbed their groins together.  
"This feels lovely." Lola moaned.  
"Couldn't agree more." Bugs replied. They continued the romance for an hour before falling asleep.


	5. Arrival in London

(A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry my uploads are slower than normal. The terror known only as 'Boarding College' has me in it's eternal grasp and won't let go for a while. Until I escape, my uploads will be slow unfortunately. I'll update as fast as possible)

**Arrival in London**

That night, Aaooga had the nightmare again. However this time she was prepared for it and slept through the part when Tweety's half-digested body was discovered. Just as Melissa had predicted, the dream continued. In the continuation, Aaooga let out an ear-pitching scream, a mixture of sadness and anger. As she did this, her body began to glow and a white flash, emanating from her own body, engulfed the area. The light turned into a blast, which cut her wing slightly. A hole appeared in the wall, caused by the blast, leading to daylight. Aaooga grabbed Tweety's body and found it intact and Tweety very much alive. They flew out of the hole and turned to see the monster. It took on a human form briefly then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tweety and Aaooga on the beach. The figure had looked familiar to Aaooga. Tweety saw the cut on Aaooga's wing and touched it with glowing hands. The cut healed but it left a scar. The two turned to look at the sunset. Aaooga then briefly saw a vision of two canaries flying across the sun, who she recognised from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. When the other two birds passed Aaooga looked at her wings. A strange but comforting glow was coming from them. Tweety put his wing on Aaooga's shoulder. "I owe you my life." Tweety whispered into Aaooga's ear. The two then kissed but didn't stop kissing, that is until Aaooga woke up the next morning.

* * *

When Aaooga woke up she looked around the room. Tweety was still asleep and sunlight was filtering through a crack in the curtains. Aaooga crept out of bed and went into the bathroom. She filled the bath and stepped in. She relaxed for a few minutes before hearing Tweety getting out of bed. 

"Morning Tweety." Aaooga called out from the bathroom.

"Morning Aaooga." Tweety replied as he entered the bathroom.

"Are you just relaxing?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want, I'd like to talk to you anyway." Aaooga replied.

"What about?" Tweety asked as he stepped into the bath.

"I had that dream again." Aaooga replied softly.

"You didn't wake up screaming though." Tweety said.

"That's because I slept right through it." Aaooga replied.

"Was it any different?" Tweety asked.

"Very different." Aaooga replied.

"How was it different?" Tweety asked.

"Well, when I found your half-digested body I screamed, then my body began glowing." Aaooga replied. Tweety looked interested.

"Go on." Tweety said.

"After glowing, my body released a flash of very bright light, cutting my wing, punching a hole in the stomach and reconstructing you body." Aaooga continued. "We fled the stomach and turned to look at the monster that had eaten us. It turned into a human shape briefly and then disappeared."

"Did you recognise the figure?" Tweety asked.

"It looked familiar but I couldn't recognise it." Aaooga replied.

"Anyway, what happened after." Tweety replied.

"After the figure disappeared, we were back on the beach. You healed my cut wing but it left a scar." I then saw two familiar canaries flying across the sunset." Aaooga continued.

"Did you recognise them?" Tweety asked.

"They looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it exactly." Aaooga replied.

"What happened after?" Tweety asked.

"You turned to me and thanked me for saving your life, then we kissed for the rest of the dream." Aaooga replied.

"Wonder what Melissa will make of this." Tweety said.

"I'll ask her later." Aaooga replied. She stepped out of the bath.

"Where are you going?" Tweety asked.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, want to come?" Aaooga replied.

"Sure. We might as well have our breakfast outside." Tweety replied. They poured some bowls of birdseed and went out of the RV and looked around the Caravan Park for somewhere to sit.

* * *

Lola woke up when Tweety and Aaooga went outside. She put on a nightgown and went into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of Carrot juice, one for her and one for Bugs. She went back into the bedroom and put Bugs' glass of carrot juice on his bedside table. She put her glass on her bedside table and got back into bed. Bugs groaned slightly and opened one eye. 

"Morning Bugs." Lola said slyly. Bugs groaned and woke up.

"Morning Lola." Bugs replied.

"There's some carrot juice for you." Lola said when Bugs was fully awake. Bugs looked around and saw the glass on the table.

"Thanks Lola." Bugs said as he picked up his glass of Carrot juice. He was still a little sleepy.

"I can see someone's still sleepy." Lola said sarcastically with a sly look in her eye. Bugs kept drinking his carrot juice.

"Yep, I'm still sleepy." Bugs replied.

"Then we need to do something about that don't we." Lola said seductively.

"Perhaps we should talk about this afternoon first." Bugs suggested.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Lola replied.

"Well, we're heading to London first." Bugs said.

"Perhaps we should use those tickets that Tweety and Aaooga found." Lola replied.

"You mean the ones for London zoo?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." Lola replied.

"We'll see what the others think." Bugs said.

"Well, why don't we talk about it during breakfast." Lola suggested.

"Ok, we'll do that." Bugs replied. Lola moved closer.

* * *

"Now that we've got that out of the way…" Lola said seductively. She grabbed Bugs by the waist and pulled him closer. 

"Now we'll have some morning fun." Bugs replied seductively. He wrapped his arms around Lola's chest.

"Just what I was thinking." Lola cooed softly. She wrapped her arms around Bugs. Bugs started to caress Lola's tail while Lola positioned herself on Bugs' groin. The two then began to kiss and caress each other.

"How much are you gonna give me?" Lola asked seductively. Bugs was still caressing her Tail and Breast.

"As much as you want." Bugs replied. They continued their romance unaware that Daffy and Melissa were walking past their door.

"You can tell what they're doing." Daffy whispered. Melissa giggled.

"Let's leave them alone, after all, they leave us alone when we do it." Melissa whispered back.

"That's true." Daffy replied. They crept away from the room.

"What did you need to do anyway?" Daffy asked.

"I need to find Aaooga." Melissa replied.

"Is that why you knocked on their door?" Daffy asked.

"Yep, I wonder where they are." Melissa replied. Daffy looked out of the window.

"There they are." Daffy said. He pointed to a patch of stones where Tweety and Aaooga were sitting having some breakfast. Melissa looked out of the window and saw them.

"Ok, can you wait here while I talk to them?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, I'll wait." Daffy replied.

"Thanks." Melissa said, kissing Daffy on the cheek. She went outside to where Tweety and Aaooga were.

* * *

Melissa went to the patch of stones where Tweety and Aaooga were sitting. They had just finished their breakfast. Tweety looked up and saw Melissa. 

"Morning Melissa." Tweety called out. Aaooga looked up and saw Melissa coming.

"Morning guys." Melissa called back. She sat down on one of the stones.

"I had that dream again." Aaooga said as Melissa sat down.

"Were you able to see the end?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, it was a rather nice ending actually." Aaooga replied.

"How did it end?" Melissa asked.

"Well, when I found Tweety's body I screamed and my body began glowing." Aaooga replied. Melissa looked interested.

"What happened after that?" Melissa asked.

"A flash of light came from my body, tearing a hole in the stomach, reviving Tweety and cutting my wing." Aaooga replied. "We then fled the stomach and turned to get a look at the monster."

"What did it look like?" Melissa asked.

"It turned into a human shaped figure that looked familiar briefly and then vanished. Tweety healed my cut but it leaves a scar." Aaooga replied.

"Is that where the dream ends?" Melissa asked.

"No, we look at the sunset and I see two familiar looking canaries fly across the sun. Tweety then thanks me for saving his life and then we kiss. That where the dream ends." Aaooga replied. Melissa thought for a few seconds.

"I'm guessing that your own anger and sadness defeats the problem and saves Tweety's life." Melissa finally said. "It doesn't leave without hurting you though. Tweety helps your wounds heal but it leaves something behind. I'm not sure what though."

"What about those other canaries?" Tweety asked.

"That I don't know." Melissa replied.

"Thanks for your help Melissa." Aaooga said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to have some breakfast now." Melissa replied.

"We might as well come in and watch a DVD." Tweety suggested.

"Ok, then we'll decide on where we're going." Aaooga added. As Aaooga got up she noticed that the centre stone had an inscription. Tweety looked around and saw Aaooga looking at the stone.

"What are you looking at Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Look at this stone." Aaooga replied. Tweety came over and saw the strange inscription.

"That's strange, I wonder what it is." Tweety said.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say that it has a charm in it." Aaooga replied. She touched the stone and a bolt of electricity shot into her. She was knocked to the ground but was unharmed.

"Aaooga, are you ok?" Tweety asked, concerned after seeing the incident.

"I'm ok, but I feel slightly different." Aaooga replied.

"In what way?" Tweety asked.

"I can't quite put my finger on it." Aaooga replied.

"As long as you're ok, I shouldn't worry about it, let's head back to the RV." Tweety said.

"Ok." Aaooga replied. They went back to the RV.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the living room of the RV. Bugs and Lola were sitting on the sofa with some Carrot Pops. Daffy and Melissa were sitting on some armchairs with some Tuna sandwiches. Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on the floor. They were deciding on what DVD to watch. 

"Why don't we watch Amazing Island." Tweety suggested.  
"You just want to see me suffer." Daffy sneered. Aaooga laughed.

"Shouldn't we check the local time?" Lola asked.

"That's a good idea, we need to change our clocks." Bugs replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Melissa asked.

"I'd assume look at the local satellite television system." Aaooga replied.

"Then why don't we check that before we decide on something to watch." Lola suggested.

"Ok." Bugs replied. He turned on the TV and found the Boomerang station. It was on a commercial break.

"According to the screen, the local time is 10:15 am." Tweety said looking at the screen. Bugs adjusted all the clocks in the RV.

"Shall we start heading to London?" Daffy asked.

"We haven't even decided where we're going to go first." Lola replied.

"Well, considering it'll take about 2 hours to reach London, we don't have to decide right away." Bugs said.

"Shall we go then?" Daffy asked.

"I think we're forgetting something." Tweety replied.

"What are we forgetting?" Melissa asked.

"A map." Aaooga replied. Everyone looked at each other.

"The canaries have a point." Bugs said.

"We can get one when we pass the next gas station." Lola suggested.

"Then let's go get a map." Melissa said. Bugs and Lola went to the front seats and they went to the exit of the caravan park.

* * *

At the exit, Bugs leaned out to speak to the person at the gate. 

"You off then?" The guard asked.

"Yep, we're off to London." Bugs replied.

"Well, enjoy yourselves." The guard said.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied. Lola leaned over to speak to the guard.

"Can you direct us to the nearest gas station?" Lola asked.

"Head out of here, turn left and it's a couple of miles down the road on your left." The guard replied.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said. They drove off and eventually arrived at the gas station.

"How much gas have we got?" Lola asked.

"Nearly a full tank, we've should have enough to get us to London." Bugs replied.

"Then all we need is a map." Melissa added.

"We might as well come in and see what's available." Tweety said.

"Sure." Aaooga replied. Everyone got out of the RV and went into the gas station.

* * *

When they went into the gas station they went around looking for a road map. They found them next to a tall gentleman. 

"Excuse me doc, but we need one of those maps." Bugs said, trying to be polite as possible. The man turned around and saw everyone.

"Are you Bugs Bunny?" The man asked.

"Who were you expecting?" Lola asked sarcastically.

"I see that you brought your friends." The man said.

"And just who are you?" Daffy asked.

"My name is Stephen Fry." The man replied.

"You're a famous British comedian and author." Tweety said.

"I'm that famous am I?" Stephen asked.

"Well I've heard of you." Tweety replied.

"I think we all have." Bugs added.

"I must say that it is a pleasure to meet such famous Cartoon stars." Stephen said as he gave his hand out.

"Likewise." Lola replied as she shook his hand.

"I would like to know why you lot are in England though." Stephen said.

"We're on a round the world trip." Daffy replied.

"But we're short on things to do." Melissa added. Stephen thought for a moment.

"I have an idea." Stephen said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 6 red and gold passes.

"What are these?" Bugs asked as he looked at what Stephen had given them.

"They're passes to the royal wedding tomorrow." Stephen replied. "I was asked to give out these tickets to people I thought suitable to come."

"You mean Prince Charles and Camilla Parker Bowles?" Lola asked.

"That's the one." Stephen replied.

"I thought that was in 5 days time." Bugs said.

"No, it's tomorrow." Stephen replied.

"Looks like you got your dates wrong." Tweety said with a laugh.

"It'll give us something to do." Aaooga said.

"I think we should go." Melissa added.

"Ok, we'll be there." Bugs said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Stephen said. He then left the gas station.

"We'd better get to London." Aaooga said. They paid for a road map and returned to the RV.

* * *

When they returned to the RV Bugs got into the driving seat, Lola got into the passenger seat to be the navigator while the others sat in the living room. 

"Which way do we have to go Lola?" Bugs asked as he started up the engine. Lola looked at the map.

"Why not just follow that sign for London?" Aaooga suggested. Everyone looked at a nearby sign at a crossroad. On the sign it said 'London' and the number '198' was written next to it.

"What's that number for?" Lola asked.

"According to my guidebook, the number is miles." Daffy replied.

"So that means that London is 198 miles that way." Bugs added. He followed the direction of the sign.

"That was surprisingly easy." Melissa said with a laugh.

"It'll take two hours to get to London from here by car." Tweety replied.

"Then let's hope that we don't get any hold ups." Daffy said. No sooner had he said this, they saw that the road was blocked by a flock of sheep.

"You and your big mouth." Lola said to Daffy.

"Now what do we do?" Melissa asked. Tweety then had an idea.

"Do you think you could mauve those sheep with your wolf howl Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Aaooga replied. She flew up behind the sheep and did her wolf howl. The sheep jumped out of their skin (literally) and ran away, leaving a huge pack of wool on the road. Everyone else came out.

"Well, that takes care of the blockage." Bugs said.

"What should we do with this wool?" Melissa asked.

"It may come in useful for making a sick bed if one of us falls ill." Aaooga suggested.

"Good idea, we'll keep it." Bugs replied.

"Then let's get it on board." Daffy said. Suddenly Lola let out a large sneeze and ran back to the RV.

"What wrong with Lola?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know." Bugs replied. He went back to the RV and found Lola in the passengers seat.

"What's wrong babe?" Bugs asked. Lola looked at him and put her arm around him.

"I've just remembered, I'm allergic to wool." Lola replied.

"In which case we can't take the wool with us. I'll tell the others." Bugs said. He went back to the pile of wool.

"What's wrong with Lola?" Tweety asked.

"She's allergic to wool, we can't take this with us." Bugs replied. Everyone looked sad.

"Oh well, let's put it on the side of the road." Tweety suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. Once the wool was moved they continued towards London.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of London at about 1:00. The roads were quiet. 

"Is this London?" Daffy asked.

"It's not very busy." Melissa added.

"That's because we're only on the outskirts, the centre is much busier." Tweety replied.

"We'll have a few hours to kill when we hit the centre, what shall we do?" Bugs asked.

"We need to buy some smart suits for tomorrow." Lola replied.

"We've still got our wedding dresses with us so we'll be fine." Aaooga said.

"There should be a good clothes shop in London." Melissa said.

"We'll find out when we get to the centre of the city." Daffy replied. They were in an area called Epping. They passed the Epping underground station.

"Park here and we can get into London from here." Tweety said. Daffy looked at him.

"Are you mad, it'll probably be a 5 hour walk to the centre!" Daffy moaned.

"London has an underground tube system." Tweety replied. "One of the stations is in this town, we can get to the centre of London within 30 minutes."

"I didn't know that." Melissa said.

"I did." Bugs replied.

"According to a book I've read, the London underground is supposed to be the most complicated in the world." Lola added.

"We'll need a tube map." Aaooga said.

"We should be able to get one from the station." Tweety replied.

"Let's stop wasting time and just get to the city!" Daffy shouted.

"No need to shout honey." Melissa said.

"But Daffy's right, let's head into the city and find a clothes shop." Lola replied. They entered the underground station.

* * *

While they were waiting for the train on the platform, Bugs and Lola were purchasing a London guide from the kiosk. 

"Hey guys, we've got a London guide." Lola called out to the others. Tweety was holding a map.

"And we've just got a London underground map." Aaooga replied.

"So where's the best place to buy some smart clothes?" Melissa asked.

"The guide book recommends Georgina von Etzdor." Lola replied.

"Where's that?" Daffy asked.

"7 minutes walk north east from Victoria station according to the map." Bugs replied.

"And the Thistle Westminster Hotel is nearby according to the guidebook." Lola added.

"How do we get to Victoria station from here?" Melissa asked.

"If we stay on the central line until Notting hill gate and change for the southbound circle line we can get there." Tweety replied looking at the underground map.

"Is this a central line station?" Daffy asked. Aaooga pointed to a sign that said 'Central Line'.

"You look foolish now Daff." Bugs joked.

"Shouldn't someone phone the hotel to see if they have any rooms available." Lola suggested.

"Ok, you do that." Daffy replied.

"Daffy, just because it's her idea doesn't mean she has to do it, I'll ring the hotel." Bugs snapped back.

"Ok," Daffy replied. Lola kissed Bugs on the cheek.

"Thanks for defending me." Lola said sweetly.

"No problem babe." Bugs replied. He reached for his cell phone and phoned the hotel.

* * *

"Hello, Thistle Westminster Hotel." The clerk asked on the other end of the phone. 

"Hi there, have you got any rooms available for tonight" Bugs asked.

"Yes sir, how many do you need?" The clerk asked.

"We need 3 double rooms, in close proximity if available." Bugs replied.

"Let me see, yep we have three double rooms available, all on the same floor." The clerk replied.

"Eh can we book them please?" Bugs asked.

"Certainly, for how many nights?" The clerk asked.

"For about a week please." Bugs replied.

"Certainly, and what are the names?" The clerk asked.

"Bunny, Duck and Pie." Bugs replied.

"And can I take your first names please?" The clerk asked.

"This'll be fun," Bugs said under his breath, "Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Melissa Duck, Tweety Pie and Aaooga Pie." Bugs then said to the clerk.

"Oh My God!" The clerk said under her breath. "The rooms have been booked. We look forward to your arrival." The clerk said to Bugs. She tried to sound calm but Bugs could tell that she was shocked and couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Thanks doc, bye." Bugs replied.

"Goodbye." The clerk replied. When she hung up the phone she called the cleaning ladies.

"Clean out rooms 112, 113 and 114, we have some important guests coming this evening." The clerk said to the cleaners. They went off to clean the rooms.

* * *

Back at Epping station, a tube train had arrived and everyone boarded the same carriage. They had brought with them some essential gear for staying at the hotel. The tube was practically empty. 

"When we arrive at Victoria station, we need to head to the hotel first so we can sort out our rooms." Bugs said.

"The royal wedding is tomorrow isn't it?" Daffy asked. Aaooga gave him a very stern look.

"How long do you remember things?" Aaooga asked.

"Obviously not very long." Bugs joked. Melissa leapt at him.

"Stop insulting my husband." Melissa shouted.

"And get off mine." Lola shouted.

"Well leave Daffy alone!" Melissa shouted back. Lola slapped her in the face.

"Ohhh, a bitch fight." Daffy said sarcastically. He pulled out a bowl of popcorn. Melissa slapped Lola back.

"A back biter eh!" Lola snapped. She slapped Melissa in the face again.

"Girls, you may ruin our reputation." Bugs tried to say but they continued to slap each other.

"I'm fed up with this." Aaooga said. She flew up to Lola and Melissa and did her wolf howl in their ears, causing them to stop. They looked at Aaooga. She began to start a lecture.

"You two looked ridiculous just then." Aaooga said. "We're all friends so why are we fighting over silly things? Bugs' comment was rather uncalled for and so was Melissa's reaction. Let's all try and be nice to one another." Aaooga finished.

"You're beginning to sound like Foghorn Leghorn." Daffy joked.

"I'll just ignore that remark." Aaooga replied.

* * *

When the tube reached Liverpool Street, a group of school kids got onto the train. 

"Look, Look, its Bugs Bunny." One of the kids said. Bugs smiled.

"And Lola." Another added. Lola smiled at the kids.

"Is that daffy?" Another asked.

"Yep, that's me." Daffy replied.

"Then that's Melissa." Another kid said. Melissa smiled.

"Is that Tweety? He's my favourite!" Another kid said.

"I'm honoured." Tweety replied.

"Is that your girlfriend Aaooga?" A young girl asked.

"Wife now." Aaooga corrected.

"Are they real?" One of the kids asked their teacher

"Unlikely, it's probably some people in costumes." The teacher replied. Daffy looked offended.

"Then I'll check." A rough looking kid said. He walked up to Daffy and started yanking at his face. Eventually he pulled off his beak.

"Give me that." Daffy said as he snatched the beak back and placed it on his face. Bugs couldn't stop himself laughing. The kid then went up to Bugs and yanked his ears.

"OW, Watch the ears kid." Bugs said as he forced the kid of his ears. Daffy started laughing. The teacher came and grabbed the young lad.

"Perhaps I was wrong and they are the real people." The teacher said. When she said this, all the kids crowded the toons. The crowd made everyone nervous. They were all signing autographs and doing their famous catchphrases.

"I have an Idea, how about we give this class a signed picture?" Aaooga suggested.

"Good idea. Everyone, get to the end of the coach." Lola replied. She picked up her automatic camera and set it up at the other end of the coach. She took a moment to make sure everyone was focused.

"Is the camera ready?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, now let's arrange everyone before I set the timer." Lola replied. She went back to the group and had everyone organised. The toons were at the back standing with the teacher and the kids were all sitting in front.

"I'll check that everyone's in focus." Tweety said. He flew over and checked the camera.

"Is everything ok?" Bugs asked. Tweety gave a thumbs up.

"Now set the timer for 10 seconds and get back into position." Lola said. Tweety set the timer and flew back to his location. After a few seconds, the camera took two pictures.

"Now we wait for the pictures, sign one and give it to the kids." Bugs said. Eventually, two pictures came out of the camera.

"They're perfect." Lola said.

"Now we'll sign the top corner and give this one to you little ones." Bugs said. They signed the corner of one of the pictures and gave it to the teacher.

"Thank you for that." The teacher said. Lola packed the camera away.

"It was nothing." Bugs replied. Then an announcement came through saying that they were approaching Notting hill gate.

"Well, this is our stop, pleasure meeting you lot." Daffy said.

"See you around." Bugs added. They got off the train and went to the other platform ready to go to Victoria station.

* * *

When they arrived at Victoria station they went to the surfaced and went out to the taxi rank. They were greeted by a classic London taxi. 

"Are you available?" Bugs asked through the window.

"I'm free, where do you want to go?" The cabbie replied.

"Thistle Westminster Hotel" Lola replied.

"Ok, jump in." The cabbie replied. Everyone got in the back of the cab. It was a short drive but Daffy saw what Tweety meant earlier about the traffic.

"The centre sure is busy." Daffy remarked.

"I said the centre of London would be busy." Tweety replied smugly. The cab arrived at the hotel.

"That'll be £6.75." The cabbie said. Lola gave him £7.00.

"Keep the change." Lola said sweetly.

"Why thank you." The cabbie replied. After everyone had gotten out of the cab he drove off.

"Now let's check in." Bugs said. They entered the hotel and went up to the reception.

"Eh, We had a reservation for this hotel." Bugs said to the clerk.

"Ah Bugs and friends, we've been expecting you. Your rooms are 112, 113 and 114 and the first floor. Here are you keys." The clerk replied. She then pressed a button and a bachelor boy came down and helped them with their Luggage.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said. They went to the lift and headed to their rooms.

* * *

When they got to their rooms the Bachelor boy gave everyone their keys and went back down to reception. The rooms were all of a very high quality, with en suit bathroom and double beds. 

"Wow, these are nice rooms." Bugs said in awe.

"I'll look forward to sleeping here tonight." Lola added.

"Let's put our stuff away and get some fancy clothes." Melissa said.

"Good idea." Aaooga replied. They went into their rooms. While Daffy and Melissa were unpacking, they were talking about the royal wedding.

"It'll be the biggest thing that we'll have gone to since our wedding." Daffy said.

"As long as we don't mess it up." Melissa replied.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Daffy asked.

"Higher than I'd like." Melissa replied under her breath.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were hanging up their wedding dresses ready for wearing tomorrow for the wedding. 

"This room is going to be big for us." Tweety said.

"I think we'll manage." Aaooga replied. She pulled out the XXX magazines that they had purchased.

"I'm worried about what will happen tomorrow actually." Tweety said.

"Why?" Aaooga asked.

"I have a feeling that Daffy will ruin it somehow." Tweety replied. Aaooga came up to him and put her arm around him.

"He might but if he does we'll just leave calmly." Aaooga said. She kissed Tweety on the cheek.

"That makes me feel a lot better." Tweety replied. He turned to Aaooga and put his arms around her.

"That's partly what I'm here for." Aaooga replied slyly. She wrapped her arms around Tweety and kissed him.

"I love you Aaooga." Tweety said softly.

"And I love you too." Aaooga replied. They continued kissing briefly before stopping.

"We'd better meet up with the others." Tweety said. They stopped kissing and went outside their room.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were busy unpacking their things in their room. 

"What shall we do after we've gotten these clothes?" Bugs asked.

"Perhaps get some tea, look around the hotel then go to bed." Lola replied.

"Yeah, we'll have to be awake early tomorrow morning for that wedding." Bugs added.

"Hope Daffy doesn't ruin it." Lola said.

"So do I." Bugs replied. Lola snuck up and grabbed Bugs around the waist.

"Here's a clue as to what else I want to do tonight." Lola said slyly. She kissed Bugs on the back of the neck. Bugs turned around.

"We'll play like that tonight." Bugs said. He kissed Lola on the lips. Lola gave in.

"But for now, we need to get some fancy clothes." Lola replied when they stopped. They went outside the room.

* * *

After everyone had unpacked they met up and went to the front of the hotel to look for another cab. One soon drove along the road. Lola put her hand out and the cab stopped. 

"Where'd you lot like to go?" The cabbie asked.

"The Georgina von Etzdor." Lola replied. Everyone got into the cab and they drove off to the clothes shop. When they got there they paid the cabbie and entered the shop.

"Wow, this place is huge." Lola said in amazement.

"I think we'd better stay together or we'll get lost." Bugs suggested.

"For once I agree." Daffy added.

"Shall we get the ladies outfits first?" Tweety suggested.

"That's a good idea." Melissa replied. They went to the ladies outfits' isle.

* * *

They were searching for outfits for Lola and Melissa when Melissa found a dress that took her fancy. 

"What have you found their sweetie?" Daffy asked. Melissa showed him a blue dress that was decorated with golden stars.

"It's beautiful." Melissa said dreamily. She continuously felt the fabric.

"You want that one?" Daffy asked.

"You bet I do." Melissa replied.

"I think you should make sure it fits first." Daffy suggested. Lola was still searching for her dress.

"Found anything that tickles your fancy?" Bugs asked.

"Not yet." Lola replied. She then saw a red dress with Gold flowers.

"I think I have now." Lola said. She felt the fabric and placed it against her face.

"You like it?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, let me try it on." Lola replied. Everyone went to the changing rooms. Lola and Melissa tried on their dresses and admired themselves in the mirror.

"I'll take this one." Lola said after admiring herself. The dress she'd picked fitted perfectly. Melissa's dress also fitted perfectly. They changed back into their original attire and returned to their husbands.

"You going to buy those clothes then?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." Lola and Melissa replied simultaneously.

"Now we need to find some suits for us." Daffy said. After a while, Bugs chose a Black tux and grey trousers while Daffy chose a Royal Blue suit with matching trousers.

"I think we're ready now." Tweety said. The total bill came to £127. They purchased the clothes and returned to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel the group decided to head to the restaurant for some dinner. The restaurant was extremely posh. It had gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and red curtains draped over the windows. The group sat at a large table in the corner of the restaurant that was prepared for them so they could eat in peace. 

"What would you like for drinks?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have some white wine." Bugs replied.

"Same here." Lola added.

"I'll have red wine." Daffy said.

"I'll have the same." Melissa added.

"We'll have some dry white wine." Aaooga said.

"Still or sparkling?" The waiter asked.

"Still" Bugs replied.

"Still" Lola added.

"Sparkling." Daffy said.

"Sparkling." Melissa added.

"Still" Tweety said.

"Still." Aaooga added.

"Ok, I'll come back with your drinks in a moment." The waiter said as he walked off. Everyone looked at the menu.

* * *

"What do you want?" Bugs asked. Lola was still looking at the menu. 

"I can't decide, there's so much to choose from." Lola replied.

"I quite fancy a potato salad." Bugs suggested.

"If that's what you're having, I'll have that as well." Lola replied.

"What are you going to have?" Daffy asked. Melissa looked at Daffy.

"I'm tempted by the cod pâté." Melissa replied.

"Shall we go for that then?" Daffy asked.

"Why not." Melissa replied with a smile.

"What are you having?" Aaooga asked Tweety.

"I think I'll go for the Veggie burger." Tweety replied.

"If you order one human size, we can share it." Aaooga suggested.  
"Good idea, that would save us some money." Tweety replied. The waiter soon came back with their drinks. They ordered the food and then began to have their drinks.

"This is a nice hotel." Aaooga commented.

"This whole trip is going well so far." Lola added.

"We still have most of Britain to see though." Daffy said.

"Yeah, not to mention the world." Bugs added.

"Where are we going to go after Britain?" Daffy asked.

"What about the channel islands?" Tweety suggested.

"That's a good idea, we'll go there next." Melissa replied.

"But aren't the channel islands too small for our cruise ship?" Lola asked.

"She's right, we'll have to leave the ship away from the coast." Bugs replied.

"I heard that there were regular crossings from Portsmouth harbour." Tweety said.

"So we can leave the cruise ship in Portsmouth?" Lola asked.

"Yep." Tweety replied.

"Will it be safe there?" Bugs asked.

"I don't see why not." Aaooga replied.

"I hope you're right." Lola said. The food then arrived and the group sat down to eat.

* * *

"That was lovely." Lola said when she finished her meal. 

"Couldn't agree more." Bugs replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Humans are good cooks." Daffy said while wiping his beak.

"I read that most human cooks were males." Melissa said.

"Why do you think that is?" Tweety asked.

"I'm not sure." Melissa replied.

"I heard it revives their cavemen instincts." Aaooga said.

"Is that right?" Bugs asked.

"Apparently." Aaooga replied.

"What shall we do now?" Lola asked.

"Well, I'm actually rather tired so I'd like to get some sleep." Bugs replied.

"I think we all should." Daffy suggested.

"For once, I agree with Daffy." Aaooga replied.

"Well, it is 9:00 and we have had a long day so we might as well." Tweety said. They left the restaurant and went back to their rooms.

* * *

When Tweety and Aaooga returned to their room they decided to have a bath before going to bed. As the actual bath was far too big they used the sink instead. 

"Hope the party goes well tomorrow." Tweety said.

"Yeah, if Daffy messes it up then his reputation will be tarnished." Aaooga added.

"And I wouldn't forgive him." Tweety said. Aaooga moved closer to Tweety.

"I wonder if I'll have that dream again." Aaooga said.

"At least we know how it ends." Tweety replied sympathetically.

"Perhaps that will help me sleep tonight." Aaooga said. Tweety put his arm around her.

"I hope that prophecy doesn't come true." Tweety said.

"So do I." Aaooga replied. She kissed Tweety on the cheek. Tweety turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want anything bad to happed to either of us." Tweety said softly. He started to Caress Aaooga's body.

"Neither do I." Aaooga replied. They continued their romance.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were in bed looking at an XXX magazine. 

"Some of these girls are pretty darn sexy." Melissa said.

"Not as sexy as you are." Daffy replied. Melissa smiled.

"I wonder if we could get a job for one of these magazines." Melissa said.

"Do you really want to?" Daffy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Melissa asked.

"Because you're not the stripper type." Daffy replied.

"That's true, but that doesn't stop me stripping for you." Melissa said seductively. Daffy smiled.

"And it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Daffy replied seductively. Melissa came closer and kissed Daffy on the beak.

"I know it doesn't" Melissa said slyly. Daffy wrapped his arms around Melissa and started to caress her entire body. Melissa put the magazine on the bedside table and returned Daffy's embrace.

"I love you Melissa." Daffy cooed into Melissa's ear while he caressed her.

"I love you too Daffy." Melissa replied. They continued to kiss and caress each other.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were also in their room but they were playing cards. 

"I've got a Royal Flush of Spades." Bugs said showing his hand.

"I've got a Royal flush of Hearts." Lola replied showing her hand.

"Seems like I win then." Bugs said smugly. Lola giggled.

"Looks like I've got to pay a forfeit then." Lola replied with a laugh. Bugs then pulled out a piece of paper for Lola's forfeit.

"Looks like you've got to place plastic cups over your Breasts." Bugs said with a chuckle.

"I don't mind doing that." Lola replied as she did the forfeit quickly.

"Hope the wedding party goes well tomorrow." Bugs said as he put the cards away.

"He should be ok." Lola replied. She put the cups back on the side table.

"What shall we do if he does mess up?" Bugs asked. Lola sat on Bugs' lap, completely naked.

"If he does, the best thing to do will be to leave the party and not get involved." Lola replied.

"And then we can scold him when we're back in the hotel." Bugs added.

"What shall we do after the party?" Lola asked.

"We'll check on internet to see what is recommended." Bugs replied.

"Now let's get rid of the last of the energy I have." Lola said seductively. She placed her hand on Bugs' groin and kissed him on the lips.

"I think that can be arranged." Bugs replied. He started to caress Lola's tail and breast.

"Give me more Bugsy." Lola cooed.


	6. A Royal Mess

**A Royal Mess**

The alarm in Tweety and Aaooga's room went off at 6:00. They turned off the alarm and went to get the clothes for the royal wedding.

"Putting this on reminds me of our wedding." Aaooga said as she put on the dress that she wore to her wedding.

"Especially since that was only a few days ago." Tweety added.

"But this time it's for a royal wedding." Aaooga said.

"And to think that we wouldn't be invited." Tweety added. They both started laughing.

"How wrong I was." Aaooga said.

"Did you have that dream last night?" Tweety asked.

"No I didn't." Aaooga replied. They put on their uniforms and admired themselves in the mirror.

"You look as beautiful as you did on our wedding night." Tweety said.

"Thank you, and you look just as handsome." Aaooga replied.

"Thank you." Tweety said.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa also woke up at 6:00. They went to the wardrobe where they had stored the clothes they were going to wear.

"Here we are." Melissa said as she took out her dress.

"I'm looking forward to this." Daffy said as he took out his suit.

"It'll be like our wedding." Melissa added as she put on her underclothes.

"I'll dig out the tape of our wedding when this trip is over." Daffy said while he put on the blue suit he'd bought.

"I hope Tweety and Aaooga were able to get the tape of their wedding from Porky." Melissa said as she put on her dress.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful than normal when you're wearing that." Daffy said.

"Why thank you, and you look handsome in that suit." Melissa replied.

* * *

Bugs and Lola also awoke at 6:00. Bugs' dress was hanging on the front door while Lola's was hanging on the door to the En-suit Bathroom.

"Well, today's the day." Bugs said as he took his suit from the door.

"It's going to be on big party." Lola added as she took her dress.

"Do you think we'll be able to record the event?" Bugs asked as he put on his Tux.

"I doubt it, besides taking it might be dangerous." Lola replied.

"I see your point." Bugs said sadly.

"Hey, at least we have something to do today." Lola said.

"And we'll be on the TV as well." Bugs added. Lola nodded.

"We haven't been on TV together since they decided to televise our wedding." Lola said. She was now fully dressed in her dress. Bugs had also finished putting his suit on.

"I feel like we're doing our wedding again." Bugs said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I know the feeling." Lola replied. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Lola." Bugs said dreamily.

"So do you, I think a little too beautiful though." Lola replied.

"Yeah, I'll have to beat any admirers away with a plastic carrot." Bugs joked. Lola laughed.

"Hope we don't have to do that." Lola replied sarcastically.

* * *

The group met up in the restaurant of the hotel for breakfast. They sat at the same table as they had the previous night.

"Well, I must say that everyone looks real great." Bugs said to everyone.

"It's good to look our best for a royal wedding." Daffy added.

"That reminds me, we don't know where the wedding is or how we're going to get there." Tweety said. As he said this, a waiter came up to the table.

"I come with details about the royal wedding." The waiter said.

"How did you know we were going?" Lola asked.

"The manager received a phone call from Stephen Fry last night." The waiter replied.

"He's the person that gave us the passes." Melissa said.

"Anyway, a limo will come to pick you all up in 1 hour." The waiter added.

"How did he know that we were staying here?" Aaooga asked.

"He saw you entering here last night." The waiter replied.

"Probably when we were returning from The Georgina von Etzdor." Bugs said quietly.

"And the limo will take us to where the wedding will take place?" Lola asked.

"Exactly, a special breakfast is on its way here for you." The waiter replied.

"What's on the menu?" Daffy asked.

"A mixture of cereals, toast, baguettes, tea, coffee and juice. Enough for all of you." The waiter replied.

"Is there any meat?" Melissa asked.

"We are all vegetarians." Tweety added.

"Absolutely none whatsoever." The waiter replied. The food soon arrived on a silver-serving tray.

"Looks delicious." Aaooga said as she looked at the food. There was Kellogg's Corn flakes, Kellogg's Frosties, Kellogg's Rice Krispies, 20 slices of toast, Jam Marmalade, Orange Marmalade, Blackberry Marmalade, Salad baguettes, Carrot baguettes, Tetley's Tea, Nescafe Coffee, Orange juice, Apple juice and Carrot juice. (A/N: If you don't recognise a brand, it's probably because it's an English brand.)

"Thanks doc." Bugs said as he looked at the food.

"Enjoy your breakfast." The waiter replied and he walked off.

"Well, shall we dig in?" Daffy asked.

"Just don't ruin your suit." Melissa said with a smile.

* * *

After the group had finished eating, they were waiting outside the hotel for their limo.

"Do we know what the limo will look like?" Daffy asked.

"All limo's look the same." Bugs replied.

"It'll probably stop outside the entrance for us to get in." Lola added. A few minutes later, a white Limo pulled up outside the hotel.

"Bugs Bunny and friends?" The limo driver said.

"That's us." Bugs replied.

"Ok, ready to go to the wedding?" The limo driver asked.

"We're ready." Lola replied. Everyone got into the limo.

"Now let's head off to Windsor castle." The limo driver said.

"Is that where the wedding's going to take place?" Melissa asked.

"Yep." The limo driver replied.

"Let's keep out of the west wing then." Bugs said jokingly.

"I don't get that." Daffy said.

"Windsor castle caught fire in the west wing several years ago." Lola replied.

"I see, I get it now." Daffy said.

"The fire damage has already been repaired." The limo driver said.

"But knowing Daffy, he'll burn it down again." Tweety joked. Everyone started laughing, including Daffy.

* * *

At Windsor castle the guests were already arriving. Arrangements had been made so that the Looney Tunes would be the last Limo to arrive. Everyone else had only been informed that some special guests were coming, but no one expected who was coming. The limo arrived and everyone grew tense. The press were ready to pounce on whoever came out.

"We are now watching the last limo arrive and we shall finally see the mysterious special guests that Stephen Fry, the Queen and Prince Charles were talking about." The reporter said to the camera. The whole thing was live. Everyone looked anxiously at the limo. The limo driver got out of the limo and opened the door so the Looney Tunes could step out. Bugs Bunny was the first to step out. As soon as he did, everyone gasped in amazement. Bugs then helped Lola out of the Limo and they started to walk towards the castle. As they were they were stopped by the reporter.

"And the special guests turned out to be cartoon mega star Bugs bunny and his wife Lola Bunny." The reporter said.

"Not just us doc." Bugs replied pointing to the limo. They looked towards the Limo to see Daffy Duck stepping out of the limo and helping Melissa.

"Daffy Duck and his wife Melissa Duck have also come along to the wedding." The reporter corrected herself.

"Two more people left." Lola said. Daffy and Melissa came up to the reporter and then everyone look towards the limo. They saw Tweety get out of the limo, who then helped Aaooga come out as well.

"The newly wed couple of the Looney Tunes Sir Tweety and Aaooga have also come along." The reporter said.

"That's everyone." Daffy replied.

"Tell us, how does it feel to be invited to such an event?" The reporter asked.

"It's an great honour to be here." Bugs replied.

"We've kept an eye on the royal family ever since the Queen knighted Tweety." Lola added.

"Are there any messages to the newly wed couple that we will see today?" The reporter asked.

"Well, we wish them all the best for the future to start with." Daffy replied.

"And we wish them the best of luck for being the monarchs when Queen Elizabeth passes on." Melissa added.

"Although she could rule for another 30 years." Bugs said.

"Thank you for your time, oh and Sir Tweety, Aaooga, congratulations on your recent marriage." The reporter said.

"Why thank you." Tweety replied.

"It has been a pleasure to talk to you." Aaooga added.

"Same here." The reporter replied. The group then went into the castle.

* * *

When they entered the castle they were directed to where they were to sit.

"I'm guessing we get the only empty places then." Bugs said as they handed their passes to the guard.

"There should be some seats left in the centre." The guard replied.

"Thanks." Lola said as they went to find their seats. As the guard thought, the seats were in the centre row.

"That was a nice guard back there." Daffy said as he sat down.

"He certainly was friendlier than the ones at Warner brothers." Melissa replied.

"I agree, those guys are so strict it's annoying." Bugs added.

"Do you know what those guards are called?" Aaooga asked.

"I read that they were called beefeaters." Lola replied.

"Why are they called that?" Daffy asked.

"No one knows for certain." Tweety replied.

"Perhaps they used to eat a lot of beef." Bugs joked. Everyone giggled.

"Possibly." Lola replied.

"Guys, the ceremony is starting." Melissa whispered. Everyone went quiet as they saw Camilla Parker Bowles and Prince Charles walking down the isle.

* * *

The ceremony went on for about 2 hours. After the ceremony, everyone went into the main room of Windsor castle for some entertainment. Bugs and Lola were talking to Stephen Fry.

"Well, that went well." Stephen said.

"Thanks for those passes doc." Bugs said.

"No problem, how's your trip been so far?" Stephen asked.

"We haven't done much as we're don't know what there is to do." Lola replied.

"We're planning on going to London Zoo tomorrow." Bugs added.

"That's a good place to go, but there's so much to do in London that it's only worth seeing the best places." Stephen said.

"What do you recommend?" Lola asked.

"I'd recommend a website called It has information on the best places in London to visit." Stephen replied.

"There are PC's in the hotel, we could go have a look tonight." Lola said.

"It depends on what time we get back." Bugs replied.

"Thanks Stephen." Lola said.

"My pleasure." Stephen replied.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were talking to Prince Harry.

"Enjoy the wedding Harry?" Daffy asked.

"It was nice to see Charles getting married again." Harry replied.

"Yeah, such a shame about Diana." Melissa said sadly.

"I know." Harry replied.

"The funeral was broadcast over in the USA so we were able to watch it." Daffy said.

"We were big fans of her." Melissa added.

"Well, water under the bridge." Harry replied.

"Yeah." Daffy said.

"I'd like to go to her grave." Melissa said.

"That grave can only be approached by certain people who knew Diana well." Harry replied.

"Damm." Daffy said under his breath.

"Let's just enjoy this party." Melissa said to Daffy.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were talking to Tara Palmer Tomkinson.

"Enjoying the party?" Tweety asked.

"I am indeed Sir Tweety." Tara replied.

"I still can't get used to the fact that I've been knighted." Tweety said.

"Probably because you're only referred to as Sir when we're in England." Aaooga suggested.

"That's true." Tweety replied.

"Congratulations on your recent wedding." Tara said.

"Thanks." Aaooga replied.

"How long has it been since you two first met?" Tara asked.

"About a year and a half." Tweety replied.

"I hope the rest of your life goes well." Tara said.

"Why thank you." Tweety and Aaooga replied simultaneously.

"Ok everyone, the wedding meal is on the table." An announcer said.

"Well, let's go and eat." Tweety said. Everyone walked into the Castle's dining room.

* * *

Everyone had been allocated seats for the meal. The Looney Tunes were sitting on the same table. The cooks had been informed about the looney tunes and had prepared special meals for them. When the food arrived they admired what was on their plate.

"This looks delicious." Lola said in awe. They had carrot soup.

"This is only the starter, wonder what the main course will be." Bugs replied. They began to have their soup.

"What do you think Melissa?" Daffy asked. They'd been given a small tuna salad.

"Looks mouth watering." Melissa replied. They had one to share between them.

"Looks delicious don't you think Aaooga?" Tweety asked. They had a berry salad.

"These berries come from Tibet, I recognise them." Aaooga replied.

"How do they taste then?" Tweety asked.

"They sweet and very tender." Aaooga replied. Tweety tried one.

"I see what you mean, it's lovely." Tweety said. Soon everyone had finished their starter.

"That was delicious." Bugs said putting his spoon down and wiping his mouth.

"Couldn't agree more." Lola replied.

"These chef's know how to cook." Daffy said.

"Well, they are probably the best in the country." Melissa replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Ainsley Harriot is here." Tweety said.

"You mean that English chef from Ready Steady Cook?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep." Tweety replied. Soon the main course arrived.

"Wow, carrot soufflé." Lola said in awe.

"That's our personal favourite." Bugs added.

"Roast Trout à là crèche, looks delicious." Daffy said.

"Trout's my favourite fish." Melissa added.

"We've got another salad, Potato salad this time." Tweety said.

"I love pretty much all salads," Aaooga added.

"Except any meat." Tweety joked. Aaooga laughed as well. Eventually they'd finished the main course.

"The food here is better than at the hotel." Lola said.

"I agree with you." Bugs replied.

* * *

"Everyone, it's time for the newlyweds to cut the cake." An announcement came. Prince Charles and Camilla went up to the table and cut the cake perfectly.

"I remember trying to cut our cake." Daffy said to Melissa when he received his slice of cake.

"Oh yeah, when the knife broke." Melissa replied.

"I remember that too." Bugs said. Daffy looked at the type of cake.

"I can't eat this cake." Daffy said.

"Why not?" Tweety asked.

"It's got Grapes in it." Daffy replied.

"What's wrong with grapes?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm allergic to them." Daffy replied. He absent-mindedly threw the slice of cake over his head. Their came a scream from behind him. Everyone turned around and saw that the cake had hit Tara Palmer Tomkinson.

"Uh oh." Bugs said.

"We'd better leave before there's any trouble." Lola whispered into Bugs' ear.

"Good idea." Bugs replied. He and Lola left the room.

"We'd better leave too." Tweety said to Aaooga. They flew out of the room.

"Who threw this cake at me?" Tara asked. Someone pointed to Daffy.

"Stool Pigeon." Daffy muttered under his breath. He was about to apologise when Tara threw her slice of cake but it missed Daffy and hit Melissa.

"What was that for!" Melissa shouted. She threw her slice of cake and it hit Stephen Fry. Stephen threw his cake but hit Daffy.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tara shouted. Soon cake was flying everywhere. Bugs and the others were watching from outside.

"I was worried something like this would happen." Aaooga said sadly.

"Thank you for wrecking our reputation Daffy." Bugs added.

"I actually think it's Tara to blame." Tweety said.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because she didn't Daffy enough time to apologise." Tweety replied.

"She did chuck that cake quickly didn't she." Aaooga replied. Daffy and Melissa soon came out, covered in cake.

"What were you thinking?" Bugs asked when they came out.

"You could ruin our reputation!" Lola added.

"It was an accident." Daffy protested.

"It's Tara to blame." Melissa added.

"When everything is cleaned up, some apologising needs to be done." Tweety said.

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"You need to apologise to Tara, Tara needs to apologise to Melissa, Melissa needs to apologise to Stephen and Stephen needs to apologise to Daffy." Aaooga replied.

"That should clear everything up." Bugs said in relied.

"We'll wait for them to come out." Lola said.

"I hope they'll forgive us." Daffy said under his breath.

Tara and Stephen came walking out of the room. As soon as they came out they glared at Daffy and Melissa. Daffy looked nervous while Melissa glared at Tara.

* * *

"Guys, can we not have a glaring contest right now." Bugs said.

"You guys have some apologising to do." Lola added. Everyone looked at each other.

"What exactly do you mean?" Tara asked.

"For one thing, Daffy needs to apologise to you for throwing cake at you." Tweety replied. Tara looked at Daffy, who began to sweat.

"Er hem, s-sorry for throwing cake at you Miss." Daffy said nervously.

"Apology accepted, but I would like to know why you did it in the first place." Tara replied.

"I found some grapes in the cake and absent mindedly threw it over my head." Daffy replied.

"I see. So it was unfortunate that it landed on my head." Tara said.

"I guess." Daffy replied.

"I'm glad that's cleared up." Bugs said in relief.

"Not quite, Tara needs to apologise to Melissa." Aaooga replied. Tara gave an awkward look.

"I was aiming for Daffy, sorry about hitting you." Tara said quickly.

"Apology accepted, but even if your aim was right, I would've blocked it anyway." Melissa replied.

"I see." Tara said.

"I think you need to apologise to Stephen now Melissa." Tweety said. Melissa looked very nervous.

"Um, (GULP) s-sorry for hitting you with the cake. I missed my target." Melissa said nervously. Stephen smiled.

"I figured that soon after. Apology accepted." Stephen replied. He turned to Daffy. "And sorry for hitting you Daffy."

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time back at Warner Brothers." Daffy replied.

"You made a good peace maker Sir Tweety." Tara said.

"Thanks, but I learned most of that from Aaooga" Tweety replied.

"I see, you both did a brilliant job." Tara said.

"Thank you." Tweety and Aaooga replied.

"We're going to wash up now." Stephen said.

"If anyone asks, I accept responsibility for what happened, it was my fault after all." Tara added.

"Wow, thanks." Daffy said. Stephen and Tara went off to wash up.

"I think we'd better wash up too." Melissa said to Daffy.

"Yeah, that fight really messed us up." Daffy replied.

"In more ways than one." Bugs muttered. Daffy and Melissa went off to clean up.

* * *

There were no more incidents at the party, much to everyone's relief. Tara received a heavy fine for starting the food fight. At about 6:00 the party ended and the tunes were driven back to the hotel in the limo.

"That was some party." Bugs said in relief.

"Two weddings within one week, that has to be a record for us." Lola added.

"Considering I didn't think we'd be invited." Aaooga said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm just glad the food fight was resolved peacefully." Tweety said.

"So we're going to London Zoo tomorrow?" Daffy asked, changing the subject.

"Yep." Bugs replied.

"What else shall we do?" Melissa asked.

"Stephen gave me a website for us to visit at some point for ideas." Lola replied.

"Then we should check tonight." Tweety said.

"Then head to bed, I'm tired." Aaooga added.

"I agree, it's been a long day." Lola replied.

* * *

When the limo arrived at the hotel the group went to the Hotel's computer room to look at the website Stephen had suggested.

"Right, after tomorrow, we'll have 5 days before we have to check out so we'll choose 4 different places to see." Bugs said when the web page was loaded.

"Perhaps we should check under top attractions." Lola suggested. Bugs went to the top attractions page.

"I say the London Eye is a must." Tweety suggested.

"What about the Natural History museum?" Melissa asked.

"And the tower of London." Daffy added.

"Right that's three so we need one more." Bugs said.

"Isn't Chessington world of Adventures nearby?" Lola asked.

"Yeah it is." Tweety replied.

"So we have our 4 attractions for the week." Bugs said.

"London zoo, London Eye, Natural History Museum, Tower of London and Chessington world of Adventures." Lola added.

"That should take us the week." Daffy said.

"Well, we know what we're doing here now." Melissa replied.

"We'll leave for the zoo tomorrow at about 11 in the morning." Bugs said.

"That gives us a chance for a lie in." Lola added.

"I think we should head to bed now." Tweety suggested.

"Yeah, we have had a long day." Bugs replied.

"Goodnight everyone." Aaooga said. Everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were putting their clothes in their suitcase.

"We'll have to wait until we're back in the RV before we can wash them." Tweety said.

"It's not as if we'll need them again though is it?" Aaooga asked.

"Not really." Tweety replied. He then went to the bed. Aaooga followed.

"I'm surprised Colonel Rimfire wasn't at the party." Aaooga said.

"It's was probably a good thing that he wasn't." Tweety replied.

"I see what you mean." Aaooga said. She moved closer to Tweety.

"Hope we don't meet him." Tweety said. He put his arm around Aaooga.

"Neither do I." Aaooga replied. She put her wing around Tweety. Tweety looked at her.

"Let's not think about him eh." Tweety said. Aaooga smiled and they kissed.

"Let's just think about now." Aaooga replied seductively. She hugged Tweety and started to rub his back. Tweety started to rub hers.

"The best times of my life are the times with you." Tweety said softly.

"I feel exactly the same." Aaooga replied. They continued to caress each other's bodies.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa took off their clothes and put them on top of the suitcase.

"We'll put them in the wash tomorrow." Daffy said as he climbed into bed.

"At least we don't have to get up early." Melissa said. She climbed into bed and got close to Daffy.

"I'll never chuck food over my shoulder again." Daffy said with a sigh. Melissa laughed.

"Let's just look forward to the rest of the trip." Melissa suggested. She climbed on top of Daffy.

"And especially to our times alone." Daffy added seductively. Melissa smiled.

"Especially those times." Melissa replied sensually. The two then embraced.

"I sometimes wish we could do this for eternity." Daffy said softly. He was caressing Melissa chest and tail.

"So do I daffy." Melissa replied. The two then started to rub each other's groins and moaning with pleasure.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were settling down for bed. They were looking at a London map.

"We can get to London Zoo from the Mornington Crescent underground station." Bugs said.

"How long a walk is it?" Lola asked.

"About 9 minutes to the south east." Bugs replied.

"I wonder what kind of animals we'll see there." Lola said.

"I'm not sure, it'll be a surprise won't it." Bugs replied.

"But what's coming next won't be." Lola said seductively. She grabbed Bugs round the waist and pulled him closer.

"Nope, fully expected." Bugs replied seductively. He put his arms around Lola and they began to kiss. Bugs started to caress Lola's tail and Breast

"I never have more fun than when we do this." Lola said softly.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Bugs replied. He started to rub Lola's groin, making her moan.

(A/N: Hope everyone's enjoying this. I need your advice on a particular aspect of the story. Should Tweety and Aaooga have children? I could go either way personally; I just want to see what you lot think.)


	7. Blasts from the past

(A/N: There's a theory regarding the Loonatics in this chapter Buzz and Lexi in particular. Let me know what you think of it. Oh and this chapter will be more drama based than humor based. I felt that the story needed some drama.)

**Blasts from the past**

The next morning Tweety and Aaooga woke up at 9:00. They went into the En-suit bathroom and had a wash in the sink. Tweety could see that Aaooga was anxious about something.

"Are you ok Aaooga?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him.

"For some reason, the fact that we're visiting London zoo fills me with dread." Aaooga replied.

"What do you mean?" Tweety asked.

"I get the feeling that something very bad is going to happen." Aaooga replied. Tweety put his arm around her.

"Try not to worry about it, I'll protect you no matter what." Tweety said reassuringly. Aaooga smiled.

"Thank you Tweety." Aaooga said with a look of love.

"That's ok." Tweety replied. He wrapped his arms around Aaooga. She turned and faced him.

"I know what you want." Aaooga said slyly. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you game?" Tweety asked seductively. Aaooga gave a sly look.

"You know I am." Aaooga replied. She brought Tweety closer to her so they could kiss. Tweety started to caress her body.

"I really enjoy this." Aaooga cooed into Tweety's ear.

"So do I." Tweety replied seductively.

* * *

Bugs and Lola woke up at 9:30. Bugs went to pour some carrot juice while Lola went to run a bath. When she got into the bath, Bugs entered with two glasses of carrot juice.

"Thanks Bugs." Lola said as she took her carrot juice.

"That's ok." Bugs replied. He then stepped into the bath with Lola.

"So, today we're heading to London zoo." Lola said.

"Yep, I'm slightly nervous though." Bugs replied.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because we'll probably see Rabbits that haven't evolved into a humanoid form like we have." Bugs replied.

"Yeah, it will be kind of strange seeing our ancestors." Lola said. Bugs put his arm around her.

"I'm also concerned about Tweety and Aaooga." Bugs added.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"If there's a canary exhibit there may be a mix up and they'd be on display." Bugs replied.

"The staff will sort something out to prevent such confusion." Lola said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right." Bugs replied. Lola snuggled closer.

"Where shall we go after we've finished with London?" Lola asked.

"If we follow the country in an anti-clockwise direction we'll visit all the major places and end up back at Portsmouth ready to head to France." Bugs replied.

"Considering what's happening this trip will take about three years." Lola said.

"We'll be ready for a long rest when this is over." Bugs replied.

"We'll also have to keep an eye on the Loonatics progress." Lola added.

"With our son Buzz on the team, how can it fail?" Bugs asked.

"But he was a bit wild when he was younger." Lola replied.

"But he's now going out with that Lexi bunny isn't he." Bugs added.

"Honey's daughter?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." Bugs replied.

"She's doing a good job of keeping him in line." Lola said. Bugs let out a laugh.

"Yeah, it took us a lot to keep him in line." Bugs replied.

"I'm surprised that she's aable too." Lola said.

"Well my cousin was always strict, even to me." Bugs replied. Lola smiled.

"Shall we go down for breakfast in a minute?" Lola asked.

"Sure, I'm getting hungry." Bugs replied

"There's something I wanna do first." Lola said with a sly smile.

"I can guess what that is." Bugs replied seductively. He grabbed Lola around the waist.

"You guessed right, time for another lovemaking session." Lola said seductively. She wrapped her arms around Bugs' neck and they kissed. Lola rolled on top of Bugs and positioned herself on his groin.

"Juts get yourself comfortable and we'll start." Bugs said seductively. He stroked Lola's tail, making her giggle.

"I can't think of anything more enjoyable." Lola said. seductively The two continued their romance. Bugs started to rub Lola's breast.

"Neither can I." Bugs replied seductively.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa woke up at 9:45. Melissa put on a nightrobe and the two started to look at a leaflet of London zoo they'd found in the hotel.

"Wow, they've got some impressive animals at this zoo." Daffy said.

"They've got a small pet corner which includes animals like Rabbits, guinea pigs and Canaries." Melissa said when she saw a particular article in the leaflet.

"I can think of two people I'd like to see in a zoo exhibit." Daffy said as he began to daydream. Melissa laughed.

"I can guess who." Melissa replied. She took off her nightgown and pulled out a bra and some panties.

"What else do you think we'll see at the zoo?" Daffy asked.

"The usual stuff you see at a zoo I suppose." Melissa replied as she put her underclothes on.

"How will Tweety and Aaooga cope with the other canaries?" Daffy asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure they'll manage." Melissa replied. She put on a shirt and some jeans.

"Shall we go for some breakfast?" Daffy asked.

"Might as well." Melissa replied. They went down to the restaurant.

* * *

Everyone met at their usual table in the restaurant. When they sat down they found a copy of a national newspaper on the table.

"Look at this, it a report on the wedding of yesterday." Bugs said picking up the magazine.

"The headline is the foodfight Tara started." Tweety added, half glaring at Daffy.

"What does it say?" Melissa asked.

"It reads 'The wedding went a mess when a foodfight was started during the meal after the ceremony.'" Lola began. " 'The fight was started by an accident involving a food allergy of one of the guests. Cartoon star Daffy Duck hit Tara Palmer Thompkinson with a slice of cake which he had thrown over his head because of an allergy to grapes. When Tara retaliated she ended up hitting Daffy's wife Melissa, who then retaliated and started the whole fight. Looney Tune Megastar Bugs Bunny and his wife Lola avoided involvement. Sir Tweety and his wife Aaooga were the peacemakers after the incident and Tara has accepted responsibility for the fiasco. Blame is also being pointed at the cooks for not allocating for Daffy's allergy.' Looks like you haven't been blamed for the incident." Lola said to Daffy.

"That's a relief." Daffy replied in relief.

"And we're being credited for being peacemakers." Aaooga added.

"Glad our reputation hasn't been damaged." Bugs said in relief. The waiter then came.

"I'm not sure." The waiter said. "The Sun is a major newspaper. Some of the minor ones like the guardian are holding Daffy and Melissa responsibleand others are asking why you two didn't step in to stop it." He was looking at Bugs and Lola while he said this.

"You can't please everyone." Tweety said calmly.

"Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?" The waiter asked.

"Can we have the same as yeaterday morning?" Lola asked.

"Certinly." The waiter replied.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said.

"On a different note, are you lot going anywhere today? If you are I can order a cab for you." The waiter asked.

"We're heading to London zoo." Daffy replied.

"Then I shall order a cab for in an hour." The waiter said. He walked off.

"It's now 10:00 so the cab will be here at 11:00, just like we planned it." Bugs said.

* * *

By 11:00 everyone was waiting outside for the Taxi the waiter had ordered. Eventually it arrived.

"The london cabs sure our distinctive." Daffy commented.

"They're specially made so the driver coesn't get attacked." Tweety replied.

"Off to London zoo eh?" The taxi driver asked.

"Yep." Bugs replied.

"Ok, jump in." The driver said. Everyone got into the back of the cab. It then drove off to the zoo.

"I heard about that fooodfight you lot got into yesterday." The driver said.

"Eh, which paper did you read about it in?" Bugs asked.

"I saw it in the Mirror, they were blaming Stephen for inviting you guys." The cabbie replied (A/N: That's what they call the London Taxi drivers.)

"The sun is blaming the cooks for not accommodating for Daffy's allergy." Lola said.

"In many ways they're right." The cabbie replied. Bugs was whispering into Lola's ear. Tweety and Aaooga were also listening. Bugs then turned to Daffy

"Eh Daffy, have you got the tickets?" Bugs asked.

"Wh-what tickets?" Daffy asked.

"The tickets for London zoo." Lola replied.

"I was meant to look after them?" Dafft asked. Lola slapped her head.

"GREAT, now we need to buy the tickets ourselves." Lola moaned.

"HEY, how was I supposed to know that I was meant to look after the tickets?" Daffy asked. Bugs atarted to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Melissa asked.

"You've been had. Tweety and Aaooga have the tickets." Bugs replied. Twetey pulled out the six tickets and everyone started laughing, except Daffy and Melissa.

"They completely fooled us." Daffy said. A little embarassed.

* * *

The cab eventually arrived at London Zoo. It was 11:30 when they got there.

"So this is London zoo eh." Bugs said at the front gate.

"Where do we go since we already have a ticket?" Daffy asked.

"They'll be another entrance for ticket holders." Tweety replied.

"Ok, we'll stay here until 5:00." Lola said.

"Until then, you can go wherever yoyu like." Bugs added. They went to the main entranced and showed their tickets.

"Ah, it's an honour to havee you folks here." The receptionist said.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied.

"Sir Twetey, Aaooga, wear these wrist bands so you don't get mixed up with the zoo's canaries." The receptionist said as she gave Tweety and Aoaoga some blue armbands.

"Thank you." Tweety replied. Everyone went nito the zoo.

"So where is everyone going to go first?" Melissa asked.

"We're going to the bird section." Aaooga replied.

"I think we'll head to the large mammals." Lola replied.

"Maybe see you guys around." Bugs added as he and Lola walked off.

"See you later." Tweety said. He and Aaooga flew off to find the birds.

"Where shall we go?" Daffy asked.

"How about the small mammals section." Melissa suggested.

"Soounds good." Daffy replied. They started to walk towards the small mammals.

* * *

Buga and Lola arrived at the large mammals area of the zoo. The first animals they saw were Giraffes.

"I've seen Giraffes before." Lola said as she looked at the Giraffe.

"Where?" Bugs asked.

"When I was young, I went on a safari trip with my parents." Lola replied.

"And you saw them on safari?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, I must say they look more beautiful in the wild." Lola replied.

"At least they have a large area to run around." Bugs said. A particular cat soon walked by, one that Bugs and Lola recognised.

"Hi coolcat." Bugs greeted.

"Hello there Bugs." Coolcat replied.

"What are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"Confidentially, I'm looking for Tweety." Coolcat replied.

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"Because he's in danger as long as he's in england." Coolcat replied.

"In danger?" Lola asked.

"Yep. When I heard he was in england I started to look over for him." Coolcat replied.

"Why is Tweety in danger?" Bugs asked.

"Colonel Rimfire is after him." Coolcat replied.

"I'm guessing he still holds a grudge from loosing that bet with granny." Lola said.

"Yep. He's been looking for Tweety every day. As long as he and Aaooga are on this island, they are in danger." Coolcat replied. He then walked off.

"Bugs, we'd better find Tweety and Aaooga." Lola said.

"Yeah, Colonel Rimfire could be in this zoo." Bugs replied. They rushed off to the bird section but it was on the other side of the zoo.

* * *

Dafy and Melissa were looking around the small mammals. The area was a pettting area. Melissa was cuddling a guinea pig.

"These things are so cute, I want one as a pet." Melissa said, her eyes filling with joy."

"I suppose we could use some companionship. You were found to be infertile once our only son left." Daffy replied. Melissa then looked very solemn.

"Daffy, I don't wish to be reminded of that." Melissa said. She put the guinea pig down and started to cry. Daffy realised that he'd hurt her feelings and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Melissa. If it'll help, we'll get a guinea pig as a pet when we get home." Daffy said reassuringly. Melissa quickly cheered up.

"Thanks Daffy." Melissa replied. She kissed Daffy on the cheek.

"No problem." Daffy replied. He went over to a rabbit.

"Although I despise that Bugs, this rabbit is actually rather cute." Daffy said. He leant down to stroke the rabbit and it bit him on the finger.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Daffy started to shout. Melissa ran over and prized the rabbit off Daffy's finger. She had a look at the wound.

"It's bleeding, we need some first aid." Melissa said. She took daffy to a nearby attendant, applying pressure to the wound.

"How may I help you?" The attendant asked.

"My husbands been bitten by a rabbit. We need a plaster. " Melissa replied. She showed the attendant Daffy's finger.

"That's some nasty bite Daffy. I've been meaning to put a sign up on that rabbit for weeks. A mean streak longer than a Tazmainian Devil's" The attendant said as he pulled out a first aid box.

"I doubt it." Daffy said under his breath. The attendant put a plaster on Daffy's bite and disinfedcted it.

"Thanks." Melissa said.

"You're welcome." The attendant replied. Daffy went back to the rabbit that had bitten him.

"You're despicable." Daffy said to the rabbit. The rabbit laughed.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were looking at some of the small birds.

"They certinly have a lot of space don't they." Aaooga said.

"Sure do, it doesn't look so bad to live here." Tweety replied.

"I wonder if there are any canaries." Aaooga said. A zoo keeper walked past.

"We can ask that guy." Tweety said. He flew up in front of the zoo keeper.

"You must be Sir Tweety." The zoo keeper said.

"That me, and what is you're name?" Tweety asked.

"Call me Rob." The zoo keeper replied.

"Rob, where are the canaries kept?" Aaooga asked.

"I'll show you. I was heading there anyway." Rob replied. He lead them to an area where the canaries were kept.

"What's in the bag?" Tweety asked.

"Oh, two of our canaries are very old and have Arthritis. This is medicine for them." Rob replied. "Mind you, these canaries have a strange amulet around them. They seem to guard it with their lives." Rob continued.

"Do canaries wear amulets?" Tweety asked.

"Some canaries do. In the place where I was born each family had a unique amulet." Aaooga replied. She held her amulet as she said this.

"And that's your families amulet?" Tweety asked.

"Yes. My parents had an amulet exactly the same as mine." Aaooga replied. She then opened her amulet to reveal an old photograph.

"Is this your family?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, that's me in the middle. That's my mother Sarah and my father David." Aaooga replied.

"How old were you when that photo was taken?" Tweety asked.

"I was only 4 and had just mastered the art of flying." Aaooga replied.

"Well here we are at the canaries." Rob said.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga looked around and saw some cages containing several canaries.

"A lot of canaries here." Tweety said.

"We certinly have a lot of canaries, and this is the cage where those elderly canaries that I told you about live." Rob replied. He entered the aviory while Tweety and Aaooga looked through the window.

"It must be bad to have arthritis." Tweety said.

"I'm certinly not looking forward to when I get old." Aaooga replied. They watch Rob administer the medicine to two elderly looking canaries. When Rob moved out of the way, Aaooga gasped in shock at what she saw. She immediately opened her amulet again.

"I-I don't believe it." Aaooga said in shock.

"What's wrong Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Tweety, those elderly canaries are my parents." Aaooga replied. Tweety gasped.

"How can you tell?" Tweety asked.

"They're wearing the family amulet." Aaooga replied. Rob came out of the aviory.

"Excuse me Rob, but can we go see those two canaries?" Aaooga asked.

"For whatever reason?" Rob asked. Aaooga showed Rob her amulet.

"Those two are my parents." Aaooga replied.

"I thought you're amulet looked like theirs, let me call the manager." Rob replied. He spoke to the manager vis his radio. Aaooga couldn't take her eyes off the two canaries. Eventually Rob turned to face Tweety and Aaooga.

"Good news, not only will the manager let you see them, he's willing to discuss terms of their release." Rob said. Aaooga flew up to Rob's cheek and hugged it.

"Thank you!" Aaooga said. Rob opened the aviory and Tweety and Aaooga flew in.

* * *

As soon as they entered the aviory Aaooga landed on the branch that her parents were sleeping on.

"Tweety, can you give me a bit of space for a few minutes, I need to catch up with my parents before you can meet them." Aaooga asked.

"Sure, I'll give you some space." Tweety replied. He kissed Aaooga on the cheek and stepped back. Aaooga stepped closer to her parents and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Mum, Dad?" Aaooga asked. The sleeping canaries woke up.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, still dozy. She looked and saw Aaooga and woke up immediately.

"A-aaooga?" Sarah asked in desbelief.

"Mother!" Aaooga replied. Aaooga embraced her mother tightly.

"I finally found you!." Aaooga said. She began to cry in her mother's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again before I died." Sarah replied, also teary eyed.

"W-what's going on?" David asked, just getting up. Aaooga let go of her mother and turned to him.

"Dad?" Aaooga asked.

"A-aaooga?" David asked in disbelief.

"Father!" Aaooga cried. She ran into her dad's arms and embraced him.

"I found you after all these years!" Aaooga said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you again." David replied. Sarah came up and the three did a group hug. Tweety was watching from a distance.

* * *

"So touching, I'm glad she's found her parents after all these years." Tweety said to himself.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Sarah asked Aaooga.

"Mainly looking for you two." Aaooga replied.

"We've got a lot to catch up on." David said.

"Has anything major happened to you over these past years?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed, in fact, I'd like you to meet someone." Aaooga replied. She motined Tweety to come over, which he did.

"Who is this?" David asked.

"This is my husband Tweety." Aaooga replied.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." Tweety said offering his hand in friendship.

"You're my daughter's husband now?" David asked, taking Tweety's hand.

"Indeed." Tweety replied.

"How long have you been married?" Sarah asked.

"Only about a week." Aaooga replied.

"So, where did you two meet?" David asked.

"Tweety actually saved me from a tribe of cats several years after you two disappeared." Aaooga replied.

"Sounds terrifying, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"I was captured by these cats while I was asleep and was going to be sacrificed." Aaooga began.

"How did you save my daughter from all those cats?" David asked Tweety.

"They worshipped a god that looked very like me. I created a large snowball to stop the ceremony and then posed as their god." Tweety replied.

"You've married a smart one." Sarah said to Aaooga.

"Whay happened to you two?" Aaooga asked.

"We were out gathering some berries when we were captured by some humans." David replied.

"We were transported here and have been here ever since." Sarah added.

"Darn humans." Aaooga said under her breath

"Tweety, I want you to have this." David said. He gave Tweety a small amulet.

"Is this the family amulet?" Tweety asked.

"Yep, we were expecting another child so we made another family amulet." David replied.

"But the child was born dead and we've had that spare amulet ever since." Sarah added. Tweety hung the amulet around his neck.

"Now you really look likea member of the family." Aaooga said.

"Thank you." Tweety replied. Rob entered the aviory with a cage similar to what Tweety used to live in.

"Hi everyone, the manager has said that I can take care of your parents at my house for the rest of their lives." Rob said to Aaooga.

"Thank you." Aaooga replied.

"Shall we help your parents to their new home?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah, then we can enjoy the rest of our trip." Aaooga replied. They went out of the aviory.

* * *

"If I take care of your parents, you two can look round the rest of the zoo." Rob said.

"Thanks, but let me say goodbye first." Aaooga replied. She flew up to her parents.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye." Sarah said. Tears started to come from her eye.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again." Aaooga replied. She embraced her mother. Tweety came up to David.

"Take good care of my daughter." David said to Tweety.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Tweety replied.

"Goodbye dad." Aaooga said. She embraced her father.

"Goodbye Aaooga." David replied.

"If we know where you live, we'll come by and visit." Tweety said.

"I Live in a town called Epping, here's a map marking the house." Rob said. He gave Tweety a map of Epping marking the house.

"Thanks." Tweety replied. Rob helped Aaooga parents nito the cage and started to walk away.

"Bye mum, Bye Dad." Aaooga said as Rob walked off.

"Goodbye Aaooga." Sarah replied.

"Don't forget to visit sometime." David added. Eventually Tweety and Aaooga were alone.

"Where shall we go now?" Tweety asked.

"I'm hungry, shall we get some food?" Aaooga asked.

"Sure." Tweety replied. They turned around and saw Bugs and Lola.

"Hi guys." Tweety greeted.

"Hi guys, we need to talk urgently." Bugs replied.

"What do you mean?" Aaooga asked.

"We just walked into Coolcat. He said Colonel Rimfire is after you." Lola replied.

"I wonder why he still holds that grudge against me." Tweety said.

"I'll tell you why!" Came a voice from the end of the passage. They looked and saw Colonel Rimfire standing there. He was carrying a whip.

* * *

"Uh oh." Tweety said.

"I finally found you!" Colonel Rimfire said.

"Why do you still hold a grudge against us?" Aaooga asked.

"Do you two realise what I lost because of that blasted wager?" Colonel Rimfire replied. "I had 70 million before that bet. After I had only 1 million!"

"If you ask me, it was foolish of you to take up that bet if so much was at stake." Bugs said.

"You two keep out of this!" Colonel Rimfire snapped.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me and my wife alone." Tweety said to Colonel Rimfire.

"You made me take a fall. I will have my revenge." Colonel Rimfire replied. He grabbed Tweety.

"LET HIM GO!" Aaooga shouted. She used her wolf howl to knock Colonel Rimfire out cold. Tweety pulled himself out from Colonel Rimfires' hand.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here." Tweety said. They began to fly towards the exit of the bird house. Colonel Rimfire then woke up.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Colonel Rimfire shouted. He then struck at them with his whip. The whip hit Tweety in the back and created a deafening sound, causing Aaooga to faint. They both fell to the ground. Tweety screamed in pain and then lost consciousness.

"Oh no!" Lola cried.

"Ha, revenge is mine!" Colonel Rimfire proclaimed. Bugs and Lola ran up to the unconsious birds. Aaooga woke up when they arriveed.

"W-what was that?" Aaooag asked. Coolcat then entered the area and saw what had happened.

"No, I'm too late." Coolcat said. Aaooga looked and saw Tweety lying on his back with Lola and Bugs looking over him. Lola was checking his pulse.

"How is he?" Bugs asked.

"He has a pulse but I can hardly feel it. If he doesn't get medical soon he'll die." Lola replied.

"I'll call the authorities." Coolcat said. He picked up a cellphone and called the emergency services. Aaooga looked at Tweety and started to cry. She now realised that her nightmare had been prophesizing this.

"Tweety, please, don't die!" Aaooga cried. Tweety remained unconscious. Blood was pouring out from underneath him. Aaooga was crying heavily. At the same time, she was feeling her body tingle slightly.

"If he's still hanging on, perhaps I should help him on his way." Colonel Rimfire taunted. Aaooga stopped crying and turned towards Colonel Rimfire. Her tears had turned to rage.

"My life was torn apart once by humans just like you. I will not let itt be torn to shreads!" Aaooga shouted. Bugs, Lola and Coolcat were looking at her with astonishment.

"Why is her body glowing?" Lola asked. Bugs shrugged. Daffy and Melissa soon arrived.

"Oh my gosh, what has happened here?" Daffy asked.

"No time, you know first aid don't you Melissa?" Bugs asked.

"Yes." Melissa replied.

"Well Tweety needs it badly." Lola said pointing to Tweety's body.

"What happened to him?" Melissa asked. Coolcat pointed to Colonel Rimfire, who was still holding the whip. Melissa bent down to Tweety's body and checked his pulse.

"He barely has a pulse but he's still breathing." Melissa said. She then noticed Aaooga.

"Any idea why she's glowing?" Melissa asked.

"Nope." Everyone replied. Melissa went to put Tweety in the recovery position and saw to her horror that his back had been cut open by the whip. Aaooga saw the wound and then cast an evil glare at Colonel Rimfire.

"If my husband dies I'll never forgive you!" Aaooga shouted. She then screamed in anger. Her body flashed white and Colonel Rimfire was lifted into the air by an unseen force. The police and the ambulance then arrived. Aaooga stopped and looked at her hads. They were glowing white and she could feel a warmth coming from them.

"Wha- what happened?" Aaooga asked. The police quickly apprehended Colonel Rimfire. Aaooga came over to Tweety and started crying.

"Please, don't die!" Aaooga sobbed. She placed her hand on Tweety's chest and his body began to glow. Suddenly he regained consciousness.

* * *

"Am I alive?" Tweety asked in a confused tone. Aaooga's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Tweety!" Aaooga cried. She pulled Tweetyin for a hug. Tweety hugged her back. Everyone was amazed to see that the wound on Tweety's back was gone.

"I don't understand this at all." Bugs said.

"Neither do I." Lola added.

"How did Aaooga become capiable of doing that?" Daffy asked. Aaooga then turned to the group.

"I felt a strange tingling and wwarmth in my hands a few minutes ago, just before Colonel Rimfire was lifted in the air." Aaooga said.

"Did you feel anything else?" Melissa asked.

"My head felt like my brain was bulging." Aaooga replied. Lola then had an idea of what had happened.

"This may sound crazy, but you may have been given a psychic power." Lola suggested.

"How would I get that?" Aaooga asked. She then remembered the strange stone that had zapped her when they first arrived. (A/N: You may be thinking of Fort bunnies as you're reading this. I have a thing about Psychic power ok.)

"What are you thinking about?" Tweety asked.

"I'm thinking about that stone that zapped me when we arrived." Aaooga replied.

"That could've done it." Bugs said. Deciding that they were not needed, the ambulance people left the scene. Colonel Rimfire had been cuffed by the police and was being led to a police car.

"Aaooga, thank you. I was knocking on heavens door when oyur strange ability saved me. You snatched me from the jaws of death." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at him and ran into his arms.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Aaooga replied.

"But I am exhausted. Shall we head home?" Tweety asked.

"Well, it is 4:30, let's head back to the hotel." Bugs replied.

"Bugs, how are we going to get back?" Daffy asked.

"I'll drive you back." Coolcat suggested.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied. They went out to coolcat's car.

* * *

Eventually, the group were driving back to the hotel in Coolcat's car. Twetey and Aaooga were sharing ther front seat while everyone else were in the back.

"So Colonel Rimfire couldn't accept the fact that birds were smarter than cats?" Tweety asked.

"That's right." Coolcat replied.

"Then how come you can?" Aaooga asked.

"Because I knew it all along." Coolcat replied.

"You knew?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, and truth be told, I admire Tweety for his courage." Coolcat replied.

"Nice to know I have admirers." Tweety said. He then noticed Aaooga looking solemn.

"What wrong Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Considiring what has happened today, I don't think I can trust humans." Aaooga replied.

"There are some real bad people around this world." Lola said.

"We've all had our fair share of meanies." Daffy added.

"True, think Elmer Fudd and the head of ACME." Bugs said.

"And Yosemite Sam." Lola added.

"True, some humans cannot be trusted but most are very nice people, like that Rob we met at the zoo." Tweety said.

"Ok, I'll try to trust humans." Aaooga replied, slightly nervous.

"When we get back to the hotel, I want to have some tea and then head to bed." Tweety said.

"I think we all should, we had a major ordeal today." Lola replied.

"And Aaooga, when you get the chance, try and get used to your new power." Melissa said.

"Ok." Aaooga replied with a sinister smile. She tried it immediately and pulled Daffy's beak off telekinetically.

"Very funny."Daffy said sarcastically. He snatched his beak back and put it back on. Everyone else started laughing.

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet, and so was the evening meal. When they finished, Tweety and Aaooga returned to their rooms. Aaooga was still tourmented by what had happened.

"I think from now on we won't go alone." Tweety said as they settled down for bed.

"I agree, that was terrifying ordeal for me." Aaooga replied.

"The most terrifying?" Tweety asked.

"Either that or when I was going to be sacrificed, one of those two." Aaooga replied.

"Although I was still hanging on, I did come very close to death back there." Tweety said.

"I'm just relieved that you survived." Aaooga replied.

"If it wasn't for you I would certinly have died." Tweety said. Aaooga came closer.

"I also had another strange experience when I was attacking Colonel Rimfire." Aaoog said.

"What do you mean?" Tweety asked.

"When I released him from my telekinetic grab, I was able to read his mind." Aaooga replied. Tweety looked curious.

"What was he thinking?" Tweety asked.

"He was thinking that he needed to kill all the witnesses." Aaooga replied.

"Wow, he must have gone insane." Tweety said.

"I'm glad we were able to avoid the press though." Aaooga said.

"Yeah, we'd never hear the last of it." Tweety replied. Aaooga placed her hand on Tweety's chest.

"I love you more than ever now." Aaooga said while looking into Tweety's eyes. Tweety placed his hand on Aaooga's cheek.

"I love you too Aaooga." Tweety replied. He brought her face closer and they kissed passionately. Tweety started to caress Aaooga's body. Aaooga caressed Tweety's and they both moaned with pleasure.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were sitting on their bed ready to go to sleep.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Daffy asked.

"I think we'll be going to the London eye." Melissa replied.

"I'm just glad Tweety is ok." Daffy said.

"But I can't get enough of Aaooga's new power." Melissa replied.

"When she gets used to it, she may be able to rival Shirley Mcloon." Daffy said. Meliissa crept closer.

"Hope there aren't any more fiasco's like that." Melissa said.

"For what happened, that bastard Colonel Rimfire should be getting life imprisionment." Daffy replied.

"You're right." Melissa said. She then sighed with passion.

"What's wrong Melissa?" Daffy asked. Melissa looked at Daffy.

"You know what I want now don't you?" Melissa asked slyly. Daffy couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Yep, I know what you want, and I'm game for it." Daffy asked slyly. He pulled Melissa closer and the kissed passionately. Daffy started to Caress Melissa's body. Melissa rubbed Daffy's groin. They both moaned quietly.

"More Daffy, more." Melissa said softly into Daffy's ear.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were also settling down for the night.

"Where shall we go tomorrow?" Bugs asked.

"Since we need to book for the London Eye, I say we should go to the tower of london." Lola replied.

"Ok, hope Daffy doesn't get any ideas if he sees the famous ace abd block." Bugs joked. Lola giggled.

"I think we can all think of someone who we'd like to see on that block." Lola said. She snuggled closer to Bugs.

"I can tell what you want." Bugs said slyly. Lola gave a loving look.

"Shall we then?" Lola asked seductively. Bugs pulled Lola closer and then they planted a kiss on each other. Lola placed her hand on Bugs' groin and started rubbing it. Bugs started playing with Lola's tail. Lola grabbed Bugs' free hand and moved it to her breast. Busg started rubbing it.

"How long do you want to make love for?" Bugs asked seductively.

"Until we fall asleep from exhaustion." Lola replied seductively. They continued their romance. They were all asleep by 11:00.

(A/N: Sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter but I felt I needed to add a little drama. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be more humor based.)


	8. Rivalry

(A/N: Many pardons for the delay. My pool of ideas for this story ran dry for a couple of weeks and I've only just gotten an idea for this chapter. Don't kill me please! This isn't like me but there's some violence and adult language in this chapter)

**Rivalry**

Daffy and Melissa were the first to wake up the next morning. They woke up at about 9:00. Melissa put on a bathrobe and they made some coffee to wake them up.

"Hope we get a good view from the London eye." Daffy said.

"I don't see why we shouldn't" Melissa replied.

"Hope Tweety and Aaooga are ok." Daffy said. There was no response. He looked around and saw Melissa looking out of the window.

"Are you ok?" Daffy asked. Melissa looked at him.

"I'm ok, just thinking about something." Melissa replied.

"What about?" Daffy asked.

"It's between me, Tweety and Aaooga." Melissa replied sternly.

"Ok." Daffy replied. He thought nothing more of it. Melissa was in fact thinking about Aaooga's dream.

"That scar in her dream, could it represent a hatred towards humans?" Melissa thought to herself. Daffy put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daffy asked. Melissa looked at him.

"I was thinking about what might happen to Aaooga now." Melissa replied.

"Why?" Daffy asked.

"She was never trusting of humans in the first place, I'm worried that she'll develop a hatred towards them because of what happened yesterday." Melissa replied.

"If she does, we'll have to keep an eye on her." Daffy said. Melissa gave a stern look.

"She would never make an unprovoked attack on anyone!" Melissa replied sternly.

"That's true but what would she do around humans from now on?" Daffy asked.

"Don't know. But I hope she doesn't hurt them." Melissa replied. Daffy started to rub Melissa's shoulder, which brought a smile to her face. She turned to Daffy and wrapped her arms around him.

"You certainly know how to make me forget about my troubles." Melissa said seductively.

"I sure do." Daffy replied seductively. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed. Daffy reached for the straps that held up Melissa's bathrobe. Melissa put up no resistance.

"You're a cheeky one aren't you?" Melissa asked seductively.

"I know I am." Daffy replied. He fully removed Melissa's bathrobe and they continued their romance.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga woke up a few minutes after Daffy and Melissa. Aaooga was very silent when they woke up.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him.

"I'm still disturbed about what happened yesterday." Aaooga replied. Tweety moved closer.

"What disturbs you the most?" Tweety asked.

"I'm not sure. So much happened in such a short space of time." Aaooga replied.

"Let's just hope today will be better." Tweety said.

"Hope so." Aaooga replied. She then entered another state of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Tweety asked.

"My new power, I'm wondering what use it could come in." Aaooga replied.

"If you can make it stronger, it'll be effective defence from Sylvester." Tweety suggested.

"Perhaps, but I have to practice with it." Aaooga replied.

"True, can I ask what happened while I was out yesterday?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him.

"I think my sadness and rage flared my hidden talent to life." Aaooga replied.

"How strong was it?" Tweety asked.

"I levitated that damm Colonel Rimfire but I think that was an abnormality." Aaooga replied.

"You may be able to rival Shirley McLoon if you get stronger." Tweety said.

"Probably, but I don't want to talk about this anymore." Aaooga replied.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Tweety asked. Aaooga put her arm around him.

"I'd rather not talk, but act." Aaooga replied seductively. Tweety immediately caught her drift.

"If that's the case then I'll give you what you want." Tweety said seductively. Aaooga giggled and they then kissed. Tweety fell backwards and allowed Aaooga to lie on top of him. He started to caress her back, making Aaooga moan.

"You know how to make love." Aaooga said seductively.

"So do you." Tweety replied. They continued their romantic moment for a few more minutes.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were awake at 10:00. Lola put on her bathrobe and looked out of the window. Bugs crept up on her and put his arm around her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Bugs asked.

"Sure is, perfect for going to the tower of London." Lola replied.

"Looking forward to it?" Bugs asked.

"Sure am." Lola replied. She picked up a leaflet about the tower and started looking through it.

"Anything of interest?" Bugs asked.

"We get a tour of the tower from one of the Beefeaters." Lola replied.

"Wonder how they got that name." Bugs said.

"We'll probably find out later." Lola replied. As she was looking through the leaflet, something caught her eye.

"What is it?" Bugs asked.

"The crown jewels are on display there." Lola replied.

"Hope we can keep Daffy under control." Bugs said to that.

"Unlikely, you know what he's like." Lola replied. Bugs just laughed.

"Yeah, we'll probably have to call the police to pull him away." Bugs joked. Lola smiled.

"Actually, the only person capable of controlling him is Melissa." Lola said.

"That's true, put the responsibility onto her." Bugs replied. Lola gave a stern look.

"We're going to help control him as well!" Lola said sternly.

"Ok, we'll help." Bugs sighed.

"We'll need to book for the London eye tomorrow." Lola said.

"We can ask the waiter to do that while we're at the Tower today." Bugs replied.

"Good idea." Lola replied. Bugs started rubbing her back. She looked at him and smiled.

"You want some?" Bugs asked seductively. Lola closed the curtains.

"Alright then." Lola replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Bugs undid the strap holding up Lola's bathrobe. She let it fall to the floor and continued to kiss him. Bugs then started to rub Lola's Breast. She moaned as he did this.

"You're naughty." Lola said seductively.

"I know." Bugs replied.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was sitting in the restaurant waiting for their normal breakfast to arrive.

"So, we're off to the London Eye today are we?" Daffy asked.

"Eh, no Daff." Bugs replied.

"Hey, me and Melissa were under the impression that we'd be going there today." Daffy protested.

"Do you realise we have to book for that?" Aaooga asked. Daffy looked puzzled.

"You have to book?" Melissa asked.

"YES!" Everyone else replied. Daffy and Melissa flinched.

"So where are we going?" Daffy asked.

"To the tower of London." Lola replied.

"We'll book to go to the London eye tomorrow." Bugs added.

"Isn't the tower of London where they keep the torture equipment?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Tweety replied blankly.

"In that case, I can think of someone who I'd like to torture." Daffy said. He started to daydream hoping that no one would know whom he was thinking off.

"I think we can all think of someone who we'd like to torture." Bugs added. Aaooga looked at Daffy daydream.

"This would be a good chance to practice mind reading." Aaooga said to herself. She stared at Daffy and successfully read his mind. She looked towards Bugs.

"I think the person who Daffy would like to torture is you Bugs." Aaooga said. Lola slapped Daffy in the face, knocking his beak off.

"How did you know who I was thinking off?" Daffy asked.

"She must have read your mind." Tweety replied. Aaooga gave a smug look.

"You're despicable." Daffy muttered. Everyone started laughing.

"Shall we say who we'd like to torture?" Melissa suggested.

"It'd be interesting to know." Tweety added.

"Ok, I'd like to torture Elmer Fudd." Bugs replied.

"For me, it'd be Elmer Fudd as well." Lola added.

"You all know my choice." Daffy muttered.

"I'd torture Yosemite Sam." Melissa replied.

"Sylvester for me." Tweety added.

"Colonel Rimfire without a doubt." Aaooga added. The waiter then came with everyone's breakfast.

"Enjoy your day at the Tower." The waiter said.

"Before you go doc, can you book us for the London eye tomorrow?" Bugs asked.

"Why certainly." The waiter replied.

"Thank you." Lola said.

"What time are you going to leave for the Tower?" The waiter asked.

"About 11:30." Bugs replied.

"A cab will be ready at 11:30." The water said.

"Thank you." Tweety replied. The group continued their breakfast.

* * *

At 11:30, the group went outside the front of the hotel. The cab that the waiter had ordered was waiting for them. It was the same driver that had taken them to the zoo the previous day.

"Hi again." The cabbie greeted.

"It you again, hi there." Bugs replied. Everyone got into the cab.

"So where are you off to today?" The cabbie asked.

"Tower of London." Tweety replied.

"Ok then." The cabbie replied. He started driving towards the tower.

"Hey doc, can we have the number for your cab company for when we want to get back?" Bugs asked.

"It should be written in the compartment you're sitting in." The cabbie replied. Bugs looked around and saw the number.

"I feel like a real idiot." Bugs muttered. Lola stored the number on her phone.

"Do you know about the election campaign?" The cabbie asked.

"No we didn't." Lola replied.

"Is it like the elections in America?" Daffy asked.

"Similar, but over here, we have government parties." The cabbie replied.

"I see." Bugs said.

"I'm just saying that they'll probably be party voting campaigns at the tower so be careful." The cabbie added.

"Thanks for the warning." Aaooga replied.

"We'll be careful." Melissa added.

* * *

They arrived at the Tower of London at 12:30.

"What time will you want picking up?" The cabbie asked.

"We'll probably stay until the place closes." Bugs replied as everyone stepped out of the cab.

"Ok, see you later." The cabbie said as he drove off. Aaooga was getting very nervous.

"What's wrong Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Look at all those humans, I'm worried one of them will attack us." Aaooga replied. Bugs overheard this and came up to them.

"That's why me and Lola are going to go with you." Bugs said.

"Thank you." Tweety replied.

"Looks like the tour isn't on at the moment." Daffy said looking at the tour sign.

"When will it be next?" Bugs asked.

"1:00." Daffy replied.

"Then we might as well look around by ourselves until then." Bugs suggested.

"Ok, we'll go look around the eastern side." Tweety said.

"And we'll look around the west." Melissa replied.

"See you guys later." Lola said as they went they separate directions.

* * *

The first thing Daffy and Melissa saw was a flock of ravens on a patch of grass.

"What are ravens doing here?" Daffy asked.

"Don't know, let's read that sign." Melissa replied. Daffy and Melissa went up to the sign.

"So it's bad luck if the ravens leave the tower?" Daffy asked.

"Apparently so." Melissa replied.

"I don't believe it." Daffy scoffed. All the ravens on the patch of grass then flew away from the tower. A stone from a high tower fell and landed on Daffy. The ravens then flew back.

"DAFFY!" Melissa shouted. She summoned all her strength and pushed the stone off Daffy. She then helped him up and inflated him.

"Did anyone get the licence number?" Daffy asked in a dazed tone. Melissa slapped him to bring him to his senses.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Melissa." Daffy replied.

"Thank goodness." Melissa said in relief. Daffy looked at the ravens.

"You're despicable." Daffy muttered. The ravens just squawked with amusement.

"Let's leave the ravens alone." Melissa said.

"Ok. Where do you want to go?" Daffy asked.

"Don't know, how about over there." Melissa replied. She pointed to a queue leading into a doorway.

"For a queue that size, it'd better be worth seeing." Daffy muttered. They walked over to the queue.

* * *

Bugs, Lola, Tweety and Aaooga were walking (or flying in Tweet and Aaooga's case) towards the torture chamber of the tower.

"So that's the rack." Bugs said as he looked at the torture device.

"That looks extremely painful." Lola said sarcastically.

"It's too big for us to be victims of." Tweety joked.

"Probably a good thing." Aaooga replied blankly. She was disturbed when something brushed against her back. Suddenly having memories of what happened yesterday she flew away and looked at what had touched her. It was the hair of a lady with her child.

"Are you ok Aaooga?" Tweety asked. Aaooga was breathing heavily. Bugs and Lola had a look.

"She's showing signs of panic." Lola said.

"Probably from yesterday." Bugs added. The child saw the Looney Tunes next to the rack.

"Look mummy, the Looney Tunes, can I meet them?" The child asked.

"Course you can but be careful." The mother replied. The child ran up to Bugs.

"Hey there little guy." Bugs said as the child came up to them.

"Bugs Bunny!" The child shouted.

"Yep, what's up doc?" Bugs replied. The child just laughed. Aaooga was keeping her distance.

"You're still stricken by what happened yesterday aren't you?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him.

"Yes." Aaooga replied, very nervous.

"We'll be ok with Bugs and Lola around." Tweety said comfortingly. Aaooga smiled.

"Ok, I'll try to be calm." Aaooga replied nervously. Bugs was giving the little boy his autograph.

"Yay, my friends are going to be so jealous." The child shouted.

"Just take care of that." Lola added.

"I will." The child replied cheerfully. He ran back to his mother.

"Eh, where shall we go now?" Bugs asked.

"It's nearly time for the tour, let's get to the front." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok." Tweety replied. They started to go to the front of the Tower.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa had finally reached the end of the queue.

"Let's hope that wait was worth it." Daffy muttered. They entered a room with a treasure in the centre, protected by a rope barrier and a few beefeaters.

"Those must be the crown Jewels." Melissa said as she looked at the set of Jewels in a glass case. Daffy immediately looked at the case.

"The crown Jewels? I'M RICH!" Daffy shouted. He tried to run to the Jewels but Melissa grabbed him.

"If I'd known I would have refused to join the queue." Melissa said with a disgusted tone.

"Let me go! I need to get to those Jewels!" Daffy shouted. Melissa tightened her grip.

"Daffy! Do you want to get us in trouble!" Melissa yelled. Daffy stopped struggling.

"You're right, those jewels aren't mine." Daffy replied bitterly. They left the chamber where the jewels were.

"Anyway, the tour of the tower is going to start soon, we'd better get going." Melissa added.

"I should've taken a picture." Daffy said with a sulk.

"At least we got to see them." Melissa said. They began to walk to the front for the tour of the Castle.

* * *

The group were waiting in the queue for the tour of the Tower. They were quite near the back as they'd joined so late.

"Eh, where did you guys go?" Bugs asked.

"To see the crown jewels." Daffy replied.

"Were they pretty?" Lola asked sarcastically and with a sly look at Daffy. Daffy just blushed.

"Sure they were." Melissa replied.

"Anything happen while you were there?" Tweety asked.

"No." Daffy replied sweetly but rather unconvincingly.

"I don't have to read your mind to see through that lie." Aaooga said. Everyone else laughed.

"Let me guess, you went mad at the sight of the crown jewels." Bugs added.

"Yep." Daffy replied bitterly.

"I'm surprised you owned up to that." Melissa said.

"They would've guessed eventually." Daffy replied. Lola felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall brown female rabbit looking at her.

"Hello there." The rabbit said.

"Hi." Lola replied.

"My name's Sarah." The rabbit introduced herself.

"I'm Lola Bunny." Lola replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sarah said, offering her hand.

"Same here." Lola replied, shaking her hand.

"Hey, the tour's about to start." Sarah said pointing to a Beefeater.

"Oh." Lola replied, a little surprised that she hadn't noticed. Everyone was now looking at the Beefeater, who took them on a tour of the castle.

* * *

The tour finished in the chapel inside the castle and the beefeater was answering questions before they were even asked, including where the name Beefeater came from.

"We're not actually sure, feel free to make up your own theories but we're not sure where the name Beefeater came from." The beefeater said.

"Perhaps we'll never know how beefeaters got their name." Tweety said.

"Probably not." Aaooga replied.

"And that's the end of the tour, if you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the Beefeaters in the tower." The beefeater said.

"Well, where shall we go?" Bugs asked.

"We're going to the torture chamber." Melissa replied.

"See you later." Daffy added as he and Melissa walked off.

"Where shall we go?" Tweety asked.

"I need to head to the bathroom before we go anywhere." Lola said.

"Ok, we'll decide when you come out." Bugs replied. Lola went off to the ladies toilets.

Lola was coming out of the toilets when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sarah again.

"Hi Sarah." Lola greeted. Sarah looked around the toilets.

"No one here." Sarah muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Lola asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sarah replied. Lola looked suspicious but let it slide. She went to the basin to wash her hands. Sarah was still looking at her suspiciously.

"Something about her creeps me out." Lola said to herself. She went outside to meet the others.

"So, where are we going?" Lola asked.

"How about we go see the crown jewels." Tweety suggested. Sarah came out and started looking at Lola again.

"What is wrong with her?" Lola asked.

"That girl creeps me out as well." Aaooga added.

"She seems to have some attraction to me." Lola said.

"I wonder what kind of attraction?" Bugs asked himself.

"Let's head to the crown jewels and see what she does." Tweety suggested.

"Ok." Lola replied. They started to walk towards the room where the crown jewels were kept.

* * *

They reached the queue for the drown jewels and looked back.

"That Sarah is still following us." Bugs said. Lola glanced at Sarah. Sarah looked at her with a look that reminded her of the look Bugs gave when he'd saved her from the monster 5 years ago.

"Now I'm really worried, what is wrong with her?" Lola asked.

"I don't know." Bugs replied.

"I'll find out myself, you lot go see the crown jewels." Lola said.

"Ok." Tweety replied.

"Will you be ok?" Bugs asked.

"It's not like anyone would attack me with this many people around." Lola replied.

"If you're sure." Bugs replied, a little worried. They went to join the queue for the crown jewels. Lola went to Sarah.

"Why are you following me?" Lola asked. Sarah looked nervous.

"Um…I…well…" Sarah replied hesitantly. Lola gave an evil look.

"Spit it out." Lola said sternly. Sarah didn't reply. She instead looked around even more nervously. Another Female rabbit came on the scene. This one was a white rabbit with ears tied back like Lola's.  
"Heh, too scared to make your move? You're a pathetic sight Sarah." The white rabbit said. Lola looked at both rabbits.

"Diana." Sarah said quietly.

"Hah, looks like I'm going to win the bet, loser." Diana said proudly. She then went up to Lola.

"And who are you?" Lola asked.

"My name is Diana, and you must be Mrs. Lola bunny." Diana replied.

"What's it to you?" Lola asked.

"We had a bet that I could get your autograph first, now sign it!" Diana replied. Lola scoffed.

"I only give autographs to polite people." Lola replied. She gave an evil glance to Diana.

"And Sarah over there fits that description, even if she is shy." Lola added.

"Sarah is a weakling, she doesn't have the guts to ask for anyone's autograph." Diana replied.

"Stop picking on her." Lola said sternly. Bugs, Tweety and Aaooga came out from seeing the crown jewels and saw Lola in the argument.

"What's going on here?" Bugs asked.

"This bully expect me to give her my autograph just so she can pick on Sarah over there." Lola replied pointing to Diana.

"Wow, some people are just awful." Tweety said.

"Common greed, just like Daffy." Aaooga added.

"Well?" Diana asked. Lola looked at her.

"I don't give anything to slobs." Lola replied sternly.

"WHAT!" Diana shouted. Bugs approached her

"Don't shout at my wife!" Bugs said sternly.

"I'll shout at whoever I want to!" Diana shouted back. Lola lost her temper at that remark and punched Diana in the chin.

"I've had enough of you! Go away!" Lola shouted. Diana felt her chin and then looked at her hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Diana shouted. She punched Lola in the chin. This made Bugs lose his temper.

"Leave my wife alone you hag!" Bugs shouted. He punched Diana to protect his wife.

"Bugs, I can handle her myself." Lola said calmly. Bugs looked at her.

"Ok, if you say so." Bugs replied. He backed off. Lola put her hand on her chin and then looked at it. She then looked back at Diana.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be on the floor right now." Lola scowled.

"Bring it Bi-atch!" Diana taunted.

"I can't be bothered." Lola replied, turning away.

"I have ways of dealing with dolls like you." Diana taunted. Lola leapt at her for that remark. Before anyone could stop her, Lola was punching Diana to death. Bugs grabbed her by the arms.

"LOLA STOP!" Bugs shouted, struggling to keep hold.

"Why?" Lola snapped.

"Do you want us to get kicked out?" Bugs asked. Lola stopped and thought about this.

"Ok, I'll stop." Lola replied. Bugs let go and they looked at Diana, who was getting to her feet.

"What was that for?" Diana asked.

"Don't ever call me Doll!" Lola replied, trying to hold her temper.

"I call whoever I want whatever I want!" Diana snapped.

"Then you won't get anything from me." Lola replied.

"I'm not leaving without your autograph." Diana shouted. She punched Lola in the cheek.

"YOU BITCH!" Lola shouted. She punched Diana on the cheek.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Diana shouted. They hadn't noticed Tweety on his cell phone this whole time.

"Guys, will you just calm down." Bugs said, trying to calm the situation. Lola stopped.

"I can't be bothered to hurt her anymore anyway." Lola said sternly while casting an evil glare towards Diana.

"I'm not leaving without your autograph." Diana shouted. The police arrived just then.

* * *

"There's the trouble maker." Tweety said to the police pointing to Diana. The police grabbed Diana and cuffed her.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace and assaulting a major star." The officer said to Diana.

"That's what she deserved." Lola muttered. The officer came up to her.

"Are you ok Mrs. Lola?" The officer asked.

"I'm fine." Lola replied.

"Sorry this caused a disturbance to your trip. This particular lady has been a real trouble maker around these parts." The officer added.

"Ok, thanks for stopping the situation doc." Bugs said.

"It's Tweety you should thank, he's the one who called us." The officer replied. They then took Diana away.

"Thanks Tweety." Bugs said after the police officers left.

"Don't worry about it." Tweety replied.

"We hate seeing incidents like that." Aaooga added. Sarah came up to Lola.

"Sorry for what happened back there." Sarah said, rather nervously offering her a pen and some notepaper.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Lola replied taking the pen and paper.

"She's been my rival since I was young." Sarah added. Lola was scribbling on the paper.

"Has she?" Lola asked. Sarah nodded.

"She always tries to beat me at everything, but she uses rogue tactics." Sarah added. Lola had finished writing on the paper.

"Well, here you go." Lola said, giving Sarah the pen back and the slip of paper. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! I never thought I'd get your autograph." Sarah screamed, nearly deafening everyone.

"Can you keep it down sister?" Bugs asked.

"Sorry." Sarah replied bashfully.

"Don't worry, besides I only give my autograph to nice people." Lola replied.

"I'd better go home. It was an honour to meet you." Sarah said.

"Ok, Hope to see you again." Lola replied.

"Bye." Sarah said as she walked off. Lola gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over." Lola said.

"Hope we don't get any trouble like that again." Bugs added.

"Shouldn't we find Daffy and Melissa?" Aaooga asked.

"Yeah, the tower will close soon." Tweety added.

"Yeah, let's find them." Bugs replied. They went off to find Daffy and Melissa.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were walking around looking for the others.

"Where do you think they could be?" Daffy asked.

"The one place we haven't tried is the crown jewels, let's go there." Melissa replied. They were interrupted by a voice calling them.

"Hey you twom, come over here." The voice said.

"Who said that?" Daffy asked.

"He did." Melissa replied pointing to a desk. They walked over to the desk.

"Is this about the voting campaign?" Daffy asked.

"Yep, I'm a conservative MP and I just want to tell you what the Conservative party can do for you." The man replied.

"The conservative party?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, we can boost your business to epic levels." The MP replied.

"We're employees, not employers." Daffy said. He leaned on the desk as he said this.

"And besides, we already have more than we can handle." Melissa added. She leaned on the desk. The combined weight caused the desk to collapse beneath them, causing thousands of pieces of paper to fly everywhere.

"Oops." Melissa said, rather embarassed.

"Err, sorry." Daffy added, also rather embarassed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! All the leaflets!" The MP shouted.

"We'll help collect them." Melissa offered. She started picking up the scattered leaflets. As they were doing this, Daffy started reading one of them.

"What's this?" Daffy asked as he read the leaflet.

"What's wrong Daffy?" Melissa asked.

"The leaflet describes how they help the rich but says nothing regarding the less ortunate." Daffy replied.

"That's not fair." Melissa said.

"No it's not, we should do something." Daffy replied. Melissa started thinking.

"I've got an idea, you idstract him and I'll do the rest." Melissa whispered into Daffy's ear.

"What will you do?" Daffy asked.

"You'll see." Melissa replied slyly. She gave Daffy the leaflets she'd picked up and walked into a corner. Daffy went up to the conservative MP.

"Here's the leaflets." Daffy said handing the leaflets to the MP.

"Thanks." The MP replied. He reached his hand out to take them but Daffy snatched his hand away.

"How about a game of 149 leaflet pick-up?" Daffy asked.

"Why not, I'll be bored otherwise." The MP replied.

"Ok, here's 149 leaflets." Daffy said showing the MP the leaflets.

"So what do we do?" The MP asked. Daffy put his hand with the leaflets in the air and let the leafolets get carried away in a gust of wind.

"Pick up the leaflets, I'll time you." Daffy replied with a smirk.

"You swine!" The MP Shouted as he ran towards the flying leaflets.

"I think that's you wisequacker." Daffy replied sarcastically as he watched the MP run after the leaflets. Melissa came back with a large piece of paper.

"Nice going Daffy, now help me put this over the sign at the top." Melissa said.

"But it says exactly the same." Daffy protested.

"But when I pull this string, it'll say Conservatives stink, vote labour." Melissa replied slyly.

"Oh, I see." Daffy said. They tore off the old sign and replaced it with the booby trapped sign and replaced the broken desk. The MP soon came back.

"Well, that took 5 minutes, a new record. We fixed the desk for you." Daffy said to the MP.

"Thanks." The MP said, he sat down on the chair and put the leaflets on the desk.

"Here we go." Melissa said evily. She poulled the string and the sign changed. It now said 'Conservatives STINK! Vote Labour Instead!'

"Now we'd better find the others." Daffy said.

"Yeah, quickly before that dope realises what we've done." Melissa added. They ran off laughing.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa found the rest of the group at the entrance to the tower.

"Where were you guys?" Bugs asked.

"We just had a little conservative problem." Daffy replied.

"You met some MP's didn't you?" Lola asked.

"Yep, and I think we messed up their plans for gaining power." Melissa replied.

"Why did you do that?" Aaooga asked.

"Because they don't care about the poor." Daffy replied.

"You care about the poor?" Tweety asked.

"I've been in that situation before." Daffy replied.

"Anyway, our cab back to the hotel has arrived." Bugs said pointing to the cab waiting for them.

"Great, I need to rest after what happened today." Lola replied. They started walking to the cab. It was the same cabbie as the one in the morning.

"Enjoy your day?" The cabbie asked.

"It was eventful." Lola replied.

"But enjoyable." Bugs added.

"I heard there was some trouble at the tower, were any of you hurt?" The cabbie asked.

"We're all fine." Lola replied, winking at Bugs. Bugs winked back.

"So, back to the hotel?" The cabbie asked.

"Yes please." Everyone replied. The cabbie drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Nothing much happened that evening. The group had a lovely evening meal and went for bed at about 10:00. Tweety and Aaooga were getting ready for bed. Aaooga was spending a few minutes looking at the picture in her amulet.

"What's wrong Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"I was just wondering how my parents are." Aaooga replied.

"We haven't received a call from Rob so I'm sure they're ok." Tweety said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Aaooga replied. Tweety put his arm around her.

"If something happens, rob will call us." Tweety said.

"You're right. Rob is one of the few humans I can trust now." Aaooga replied. She put her arm around Tweety.

"You still having difficulty trusting humans?" Tweety asked.

"I think I always will considiring what happened at the Zoo." Aaooga replied.

"Try not to worry about it." Tweety said. He turned Aaooga towards him.

"Ok sweety." Aaooga replied. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tweety returned the kiss and started rubbing Aaooga's back.

"You know what I like." Aaooga said seductively.

"I sure do." Tweety replied.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were sitting in their room looking at the London eye guidebook.

"Well, we're definitely going to the London eye tomorrow." Daffy said.

"Wonder if Tweety and Aaooga will want to go on it." Melissa said.

"Don't know, they are birds and can fly higher than the eye." Daffy replied.

"We'll see tomorrow." Melissa added.

"Yeah." Daffy replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the whole of London." Melissa said.

"So am I." Daffy replied. Melissa put the guidebook on the bedside table.

"Guess we'd better get some sleep." Melissa said.

"Suppose you're right." Daffy replied.

"One thing first." Melissa said slyly. She put her arms around Daffy.

"I can guess what you want." Daffy replied. They looked at each other and kissed. Daffy started caressing Melissa's body, making her moan.

"How cocky are you going to be tonight?" Melissa asked seductively.

"Hoow cocky do you want me to be?" Daffy asked seductively. As he said this he rubeed Melissa's back and her breast.. She moaned deeply at this.

"This cocky will do." Melissa replied seductively. They continued their romance.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were also in their room but reading a guide to Britain.

"Looking forward to seeing through the london eye?" Bugs asked.

"Sure am." Lola replied.

"Wonder what happened to that Diana." Bugs said.

"Hopefully a long prison sentence." Lola replied.

"Wonder why Aaooga didn't get involved?" Bugs asked.

"She probably doesn't want to make her power public." Lola replied.

"I can certinly see the logic in that." Bugs said.

"Me too." Lola replied.

"Shall we get to sleep before tomorrow?" Bugs asked.

"You know what I want to do first right?" Lola asked seductively. She wrapped her arms around Bugs.

"Yep, I know what you want." Bugs replied seductively. He wrapped his arms around Lola and they kissed. Bugs started to Caress Lola's Tail and her breast.

"As good as usual." Lola moaned. She started rubbing Bugs' groin.


End file.
